¡Besame!
by YEYESMITHSHINGEKINOKYOJIN
Summary: La frialdad de Sasuke no hace más que lastimar a un Naruto que parece cada vez más hundido en la desolación. Naruto sólo desea ser la persona más valiosa para Sasuke. Sasuke sólo desea ser la persona mas importante para Naruto. Entonces, ¿por qué esa mutua necesidad les aparta cada vez más?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto es de mis anime favoritos y es una tremenda fuente de fic's para mi. Aquí uno más en el que he estado trabajando y que tiene mucho sexo y malas palabras, algo que contrasta con mis otras historias llenas de ternura. Espero les agrade y al menos de mi parte, me he estado divirtiendo al realizarla.

************DISCLAIMER***********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

****

**_Sasuke está sentado en el filo de la cama, mientras yo, estoy hincado frente a él dattebayo. Hace pocos minutos llegué de una misión, en la cual estuve algunos días fuera. Es algo muy común debido a mi título de ANBU y el que algunas veces llega a fastidiarme porque estoy lejos de Sasuke, quien por culpa de su traición hace años, sólo le fue posible llegar a Jounin dattebayo. _**

**_A él, le dan tareas bastante sencillas y nunca le dejan salir a realizar misiones lejos de Konoha. Aunque no parece molestarle, sobre todo, cuando he regresado de alguna misión._**

\- Ahhh...

**_Levanto la vista, extrañado-ttebayo. No es común que Sasuke jadee mientras tenemos sexo. Sé que se esfuerza por no hacerlo, así que cuando algún sonido se cuela por su garganta, me hace sentir que en verdad, le gusto dattebayo._**

**_\- _**¡Deja de mirarme, cabrón!-**_me grita avergonzado. _**

**_No es por obedecerle, pero tengo "otra cosa" más importante que hacer que ver su excitación y eso es, el mantenerla dattebayo._**

**_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que le hice sexo oral. ¡Fue todo un fracaso-ttebayo! Casi me ahogo cuando intentaba meterme su pene en la boca dattebayo. Y es que, no es por darle crédito ni fama, pero, ¡la tiene grande! O, ¿será que tengo una cavidad un poco pequeña-ttebayo? Pues, sea cual sea la opción, ésa primera vez termine vomitando sobre Sasuke y arruinando por completo nuestra primera vez dattebayo. _**

**_Afortunadamente, tuvimos la oportunidad de una segunda vez, y es la que recuerdo con más fervor..._**

\- Eres un..._d-dobe...-__**susurra, tratando de simular tranquilidad ante mis acciones dattebayo**_-¡_Dobe_!

**_Descubrí que se vuelve loco cuando concentro mi atención en la punta del pene. Sólo hace falta un pequeño roce de mi lengua, para que el _****teme****_ se la pase ofendiéndome-ttebayo. _**

**_Esto, no hace más que divertirme. Soy el único que sabe volver loco al talentoso Uchiha Sasuke..._**

**_No faltó mucho para que se viniera en mi boca-ttebayo. No me gusta mucho, pero lo hago por el premio que obtengo y eso es, un largo y profundo beso por parte de Sasuke._**

**_\- _**Me las pagaras-**_menciona amenazante-ttebayo. Así que no me queda de otra más que prepararme, pues seguro, voy a gemir demasiado. Me siento entre sus piernas y le miro fijamente, encantado por ése extraño brillo en sus ojos negros._**

**_Sasuke coloca dos de sus dedos en mi boca, para prepararme-ttebayo. Creo que el _****teme****_ se toma muchos cuidados conmigo al inicio. Ése gesto me hace pensar en ocasiones, que me quiere mucho-ttebayo..._**

**_Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, lamo sus dedos:_**

\- Ésa lengua tuya, hace maravillas-**_comenta con una media sonrisa-ttebayo._**

\- Deberías sentirte honrado dattebayo-**_le respondo dejando de lado mi labor_**-serás el único que lo disfrutara.

\- Ja, ja, ja- **_lanza una risa divertida, al tiempo que me recuesta en la cama, quedando arriba de mí dattebayo_**-Más te vale, _usurakontachi_.

**_Lentamente, comienza a invadir ése pequeño espacio que de inmediato se tensa por tal intromisión dattebayo. Es extraño, porque ya tenemos bastante tiempo haciéndolo, pero aún así, no me dilato con facilidad. Esto no parece molestar en nada a Sasuke, quien me besa a la par de cada movimiento dentro de mi cuerpo-ttebayo. _**

**_Uno que otro gemido, muere en su boca, puesto que no se aparta de mí. Aunque a decir la verdad, yo tampoco deseo que lo haga-ttebayo..._**

**_No sé si Sasuke sea conciente de cuanto le aprecio y que por ello, he permitido que nuestra relación diera un paso tan importante. Yo sólo quiero que esto sea algo más que follar y que el que vivamos juntos, sea por algo más que hacerlo cada vez que nos cruzamos por el departamento-ttebayo. _**

**_Quizás, cometí un error al ceder tan pronto, pero, mi temor a que se alejara si no le brindaba lo que deseaba, fue más grande que mi temor a no ser tan importante cómo lo es para mí dattebayo. Esto es algo que se ha vuelto una necesidad en mi vida. Yo solamente quiero saber que soy la persona más importante para él..._**

**_ \- _**Hmm...-**_una especie de cosquilleo recorre por completo mi que ya conoce bastante bien mis reacciones, pues ya sabe incluso que punto preciso debe tocar, para que mi cuerpo comience a temblar de excitación dattebayo. _**

**_Viendo que ya estoy listo, coloca mis piernas sobre los hombros y me embiste rápidamente, arrancándome un ronco jadeo..._**

**_En ésta parte del sexo, Sasuke deja de lado la sutileza y se comporta más rudamente-ttebayo. Sus acometidas son muy bruscas y profundas, causándome espasmos que a veces rayan en lo doloroso. Y al parecer, la posición en la que estoy no sirve para apaciguarle, pues percibo que se mueve hacia delante, tanto, que mis piernas chocan con mi torso dattebayo. _**

**_Luego de un rato, una intensa calidez se adueña de mi interior dattebayo. No pasó mucho para que ésa misma calidez, la sintiera regándose por mi vientre..._**

**_Sasuke finalmente se digna a dejar que mis piernas consigan una postura más cómoda y natural, sin siquiera brindarme una maldita mirada dattebayo._**

**_Siempre es así..._**

**_Comienza llenándome de besos y caricias, quizás para que caiga más fácilmente, pero cuanto me gustaría que cuando terminamos, me obsequiara al menos un fugaz beso-ttebayo. Pero creo que estoy soñando._**

**_Un Uchiha no demuestra sus emociones, ¿verdad?_**

**_Por ello mismo, soy yo quien siempre busca sus labios al final, tratando de conseguir al menos un poco de estima luego del sexo dattebayo. Es algo que necesito tanto._**

**_Comúnmente él cede y termina besándome, pero en ésta ocasión, evade mi boca, colocando la mano en mi rostro-ttebayo. Más herido que molesto, retiro bruscamente su extremidad:_**

\- Que cabrón eres, Sasuke.

\- Je...-**_sonríe prepotentemente, para luego, acercase a mí dattebayo. Ingenuo yo, que creí iba a besarme por voluntad propia, pero compruebo que sólo se estaba burlando, pues una vez más pone su mano en mi cara._**

\- ¡Ya deja de jugar dattebayo!-**_ésta vez, realmente molesto, le encaro._**

\- Me divierte tu frustración-**_menciona al momento que se coloca frente a mi rostro. La mueca de burla en ella, es algo que le da un toque perverso-ttebayo._**

\- Pues ahora, seré yo quien se divierta, maldito bastardo.

\- No lo harás, sé que me quieres demasiado. Además...-**_se acerca para besarme tiernamente, haciéndome olvidar mi molestia dattebayo. Lamentablemente, ésta mutó en algo más intenso y doloroso con el comentario siguiente_**-eres muy fácil.

\- ¡¿A quien le dices fácil, Sasuke _teme_?!-**_le empujo, tratando de que no sé de cuenta lo mucho que me afecto tal comentario-ttebayo. Él, apresa mis antebrazos, para continuar lastimándome:_**

\- A ti, _dobe_. En cuanto me acerco, no puedes negarme nada.

\- No te creas tanto-ttebayo-**_escupo, tratando de demostrarle que estoy enojado, pero supongo que mis lágrimas no dan tal sensación dattebayo._**

\- Sólo digo la verdad-**_continua hablando sin dejar su maldita sonrisa retorcida-ttebayo_**-De hecho, ¿qué dices sí apostamos?

\- ¿Apostamos qué, maldito _baka_?

**_¿Acaso hay algo que aún me pertenezca luego de haberte conocido, Sasuke...?_**

**_Lo dudo-ttebayo. Y por primera vez, me estoy arrepintiendo de haberlo hecho, pues te he dado la capacidad de herirme tan profunda y sencillamente con tus comentarios, mientras tú, no conforme con mi deprimente estado, continuas diciendo mierdas, sin dejar tu sonrisa maligna dattebayo._**

**_Eres tan injustamente cruel conmigo._**

\- Qué no puedes sobrevivir sin mis besos.

**_\- _**Pues tú tampoco-ttebayo. No lo dirás, pero sé que me quieres y que me necesitas-**_ójala hubiese sonado más convincentes mis palabras dattebayo, ¡pero estás malditas lágrimas no dejan de aparecer, maldición!_**

**_Hace tan sólo unos momentos, estaba seguro de que al menos, me tenía un poco de consideración; quizás, hasta cariño, pero...creo que soy un tonto-ttebayo._** **_Realmente no te importo ni una mierda..._**

\- ¿Eso significa que le entras al reto?

**_\- _**Ya veras que te haré tragar tu enorme orgullo-**_le digo aparentando dureza, cuando continuo con este ridículo llanto dattebayo. _**

**_Me siento tan mal..._**

\- El orgullo no es lo único que tengo grande-**_menciona ensanchando su sonrisa-ttebayo._**

**_\- _**¡Cabrón, ¿porque siempre te burlas de mí dattebayo...?!-**_me revuelvo molesto entre las sabanas y tratando de que me suelte. _**

**_Sasuke me libera, aunque estoy seguro que fue porque ya se estaba fastidiando de la situación dattebayo. Le empujo a un lado, para poder levantarme de la cama, correr a un lugar seguro y detener la sensación de agonía en mi pecho. Me encierro en el baño y no me di cuenta en que momento mis piernas flaquearon y me hicieron caer al suelo, tampoco me di cuenta de que lejos de calmarme, la soledad y silencio que me rodeaba, me hizo sollozar con más amargura dattebayo._**

**_No fui consciente del inmenso daño, hasta que mi llanto comenzó a ahogarme-ttebayo._**

**_¡Deseaba gritar, deseaba maldecir! ¡Deseaba que ése cabrón se diera cuenta de lo que había provocado-ttebayo...! _**

**_Más sólo fui capaz de eliminar los gimoteos que salían de mi boca, para que Sasuke no viniera dattebayo. Sólo fui capaz de hacer más inmenso el silencio que me confinaba y más profundo, al desconsuelo..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei, los tomo prestaditos un rato :)

* * *

**_Sasuke sabía que en ocasiones, sus comentarios herían al rubio. No es que fuese ésa la intención porque en realidad no lo era a pesar de que el mundo entero así lo interpretase, simplemente, no media las consecuencias. Y en ésta ocasión, tampoco lo hizo. _**

**_Sólo quería bromear un poco, pues casi siempre Naruto buscaba besarle después de terminar con el sexo, deseando confirmar que aquello era algo más que una muy buena cogida. Pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente lo que su relación significaba._**

**_Naruto, era la persona que más necesitaba en la vida._**

_**Así era, Naruto era el lazo del que jamás pudo deshacerse porque le amaba más que a nadie que hubiese conocido durante su existencia. Quizás, no lo decía, pero sí que lo percibía. Y por tal razón, luego de terminar adueñándose de ése cuerpo que tenia el poder de hundirle en un placer que le abrumaba, ocultaba su mirada, temiendo que ella, pudiese decir más de la cuenta. Y es que existían ocasiones en que a nadie le debe ser permitido poder mirarnos a los ojos y aún menos, escudriñar nuestro fondo. Sobre todo a esos hermosos ojos azules que le doblegaban con facilidad.**_

**_Siempre había sido un tipo que mantenía muy en lo profundo de sí a sus emociones, en parte por considerar que éstas le hacían débil, que le desviaban del camino que había elegido. Y ahora, lo hacía por no saber la reacción de los demás ante ellas. _**

_**Era cierto que en nada le afectaría a Naruto el ser conocedor del inmenso cariño que le tiene, pero Sasuke sentía una necesidad de ser su todo y era algo que estaba convirtiéndose en obsesión y no deseaba que Naruto comenzara a temerle por ese sentimiento tan intransigente y poderoso, tan parecido a la ira, a la venganza. Estaba harto de llevar tan pesados grilletes. **_

**_Y a costa de parecer cruel, no se arrepentía del todo por haber causado la molestia del rubio. Había algo en su actitud que le hizo sentir halagado, por extraño que se escuchase. Como digno Uchiha tenía bastante presunción y el saberse apreciado a tal grado por alguien que era considerado seriamente uno de los mejores ninja de la historia, le animaba el día a cualquiera._**

**_Y estaba seguro que Naruto cedería en unas cuantas horas, puesto que era él quien le besaba con más frecuencia. Y aunque antes de salir a la oficina de la Hokage por la mañana, aún se veía molesto por lo ocurrido durante la noche, Sasuke le provocaría una vez que llegase, para terminar de una vez por todas con la situación. Ya se encargaría de follarle de tal forma que el _kitsune_, olvidaría por completo, que alguna vez hicieron una apuesta tan idiota._**

**_Las horas pasaron y Naruto no regresaba a casa. Ya estaba anocheciendo y ni rastro de ésa cabecita rubia, pensó frustrado Sasuke, que no se separaba de la puerta. Incluso, se había sentado al lado de ella, para saber el momento preciso en que entrase. _**

**_\- _**Ya hasta me duele el maldito trasero...-**_murmuró molesto. _**

**_Por su mente pasó la idea de que a Naruto no se le bajaba el enojo y que estaba haciendo todo eso, por fastidiarle..._**

**_¡Y sí que el dobe sabía cómo joderle la puta existencia!_**

**_No le gustaba que estuvieran peleados. Y si bien era común que tuviesen pequeñas discusiones, estas era por tonterías y luego de algún beso, todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero ésta vez, el besarle, era precisamente lo que no debía hacer._**

**_\- _**Sólo a mí se me ocurre...- **_su disgusto aumentaba por culpa de la charla mental que mantenía y que, ¡no le ayudaba en nada!_**

**_Se despabiló al escuchar unos pasos muy cerca. Ése era Naruto, ¡y no podía dejarle ver que le estaba esperando! _**

**_Así que corrió hacia la sala, golpeándose un pie en la esquina de un mueble. Tuvo ganas de maldecir, pero se delataría. Dolorido, fue a tientas hasta uno de los sillones y se recostó, aparentando dormir._**

**_La puerta se cerró, para unos segundos después, percibir que el lugar se iluminaba. Sintió que Naruto se acerco a él. Por un momento, imaginó que viéndole dormir, le besaría aprovechando la situación, pero no ocurrió de tal forma. Algo decepcionado por no adivinar las acciones de su pareja, se levantó y le llamó:_**

\- Naruto...-**_el mencionado se giró, puesto que le había dado la espalda y al parecer, se dirigía a la cocina._**

\- No quise despertarte-ttebayo-**_fue lo único que le dijo, para después, continuar con su camino._**

**_Por su parte, Naruto en verdad estaba resentido. Ya era casi un año que Sasuke y él se habían hecho pareja. Hasta se había mudado a su departamento, de la misma forma en que una pareja estable quiere hacer aún más estable su relación. O al menos, eso imaginó hasta anoche._**

**_Ésa maldita noche que no había dejado de maldecir mentalmente._**

**_En verdad agradeció que Tsunade le hubiese dejado a él el papeleo de la misión, porque no tenia muchas ganas de pasar tanto tiempo en casa, lo que en le ayudaba para estar cada vez más cerca de cumplir con la apuesta de mierda._**

**_Ya lo había decidido. Cumpliría con el desafío y una vez que tuviese la victoria en sus manos, se la restregaría en la maldita cara a Sasuke, para así, borrarle la jodida sonrisa perversa con la que le encaró por la noche. Sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo, pero ésta ocasión, algo más que su orgullo era el herido y ello, era su propio corazón. _**

**_Sin cruzar ni una palabra con el Uchiha, que se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y no perdía de vista sus movimientos, Naruto preparó su cena. Al parecer al moreno no le apetecía ni un bocado, ya que observó que sólo bebió una taza de té. _**

**_Una vez que terminó su ramen instantáneo, fue a darse un baño y luego, a ver un poco de televisión. Ya cuando el cansancio se adueñó de sus sentidos, fue a la habitación, para dormir. No le extrañó ver a Sasuke recostado en la cama, leyendo un libro, lo que dejó de hacer un momento para observar a Naruto pasar de largo y adentrarse en el baño. _**

**_Ya una vez que se hubo preparado para descansar, con toda la frialdad del mundo, se acomodó entre las sábanas, tratando de que la cercanía con Sasuke no le afectase tanto. Su respiración se apaciguó, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos. Y no faltaba mucho para dormir, aunque imaginó que ya lo estaba, puesto que sucedió lo de nunca:_**

\- Buenas noches, Naruto...-**_se giró sorprendido por las palabras del moreno y, le cuestionó sin duda alguna:_**

\- ¿Desde cuando me das las buenas noches dattebayo?

**_\- _**Creo que es lo más normal entre una pareja, ¿no?-**_le dijo con una media sonrisa y acercándose a su rostro. _**

**_Quizás, ya estaba más dormido que despierto, puesto que tal actitud le hizo pensar que, Sasuke iba a besarle o eso imaginó, al ver que fruncía de forma poco normal los labios. _**

**_Naruto pestañeó, confundido. Sí, quizás ya estaba soñando. Así que lo ignoró. Tomó la sábana luego de darle la espalda a ése mal sueño y cubrirse. No pasó mucho tiempo para que quedase completamente sosegado._**

**_Mientras tanto, la incredulidad de Sasuke estaba en lo máximo. ¡El maldito _dobe_ le había ignorado! ¡Y nadie ignoraba a un Uchiha! ¡¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo que darían por tener tan sólo la suerte, de dormir en la misma cama con él?! ¡Al parecer se le había olvidado que era afortunado de tener a Uchiha Sasuke, cómo su pareja!_**

**_Había sido un duro golpe para, ¿su ego...? Sí, eso fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, pero no era la respuesta correcta, y realmente, ¡no quería encontrarla...!_**

**_Él también se acomodó para dormir. Quizás, debería dejar de ser tan "sutil" y planear algo para que el usurakontachi le besara, sin que él lo hiciera o lo dijera directamente..._**

**_¡Mierda, esto no sería nada fácil!_**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

Este fic lo comience cuando el manga iba en la pelea de Sasuke vs Danzo, así que algunos personajes no tienen completamente nada que ver con Boruto y es algo que no quise cambiar, después de todo, es mi fic ja, ja, ja.

**_Sasuke aún estaba incrédulo por la forma en que había sido desdeñado en la noche y pensando correctamente en que la cabezonería de Naruto era tan grande cómo la suya, llegó a la conclusión de que no llegarían a ningún lado. Así que, utilizaría algunas artimañas para que el rubio por voluntad propia, terminara besándole:_**

\- ¿Qué vamos a donde-ttebayo?-**_preguntó confundido desde la cama, Naruto._**

\- A desayunar en un restaurante, _dobe_-**_el moreno ya se había vestido y le miraba desde la puerta de la habitación._**

\- ¿Y porqué? Yo quiero ramen.

\- Sakura me dijo que preparan un buen desayuno y quiero llevarte.

**_\- _**¿Así que tratas de reconciliarte conmigo-ttebayo?-**_le dijo perspicazmente, a lo que Sasuke sólo atinó en quedar lo mejor posible. _**

**_Ni muerto le diría que tenía toda la razón del mundo y que lo que más deseaba era que le besara, auque sea fugazmente. Después de todo, debía conservar su orgullo de Uchiha, ¿no?_**

\- ¿Qué no puedo tener un gesto decente contigo?-**_respondió cortante._**

\- Pensé que los Uchiha estaban peleados con "los gestos decentes" hacia los demás dattebayo.

**_\- _**Ya vístete, _usurakontachi_-**_fue lo último que le dijo, antes de darle la espalda._**

**_Casi tuvo deseos de sonreír al ver que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Naruto no se quejó más al ver el pequeño y acogedor local. Una vez que entraron, se maravilló por lo agradable que era: las mesas tenían una posición que le daba gran privacidad a los clientes, pues se trataba de unas sencillas mesas cuadradas con un par de sillones frente a ellas. En la barra, se observaban varios banquillos, para aquellos que venían solos. Hasta el mismo aroma era algo que le daba un toque hogareño..._**

**_\- _**Ven...-**_Sasuke fue quien eligió la mesa más apartada, pues el plan así lo requería. _**

**_El local era famoso por sus desayunos dotados de hot cakes, jugo y una porción de fruta. Y en verdad agradecía el haberle puesto al menos un poco de atención a Sakura, aquella vez que le contó con lujo de detalle, lo bien que se la pasó al lado de su familia en tal lugar._**

**_En cuanto tomaron asiento una amable chica les tomó orden. En todo el tiempo que tardó la chica en traer la orden, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra._**

**_Luego de una escrupulosa mirada a lo que tenia que desayunar en vez de su adorado ramen, Naruto comenzó a comer lentamente:_**

\- Y, ¿qué dices?-**_le cuestionó de inmediato, Sasuke_**-¿Te gusta?

\- Prefiero el ramen, pero no está mal dattebayo-**_mencionó para luego, dar un bocado más._**

\- Tienes algo en tu mejilla-**_le indicó su pareja, quien se había sentado justo enfrente de él._**

**_Naruto agarró una servilleta y se limpió del lado derecho, cerca de la comisura de su boca, pero a pesar de ello, Sasuke seguía observándole raro:_**

\- No, del otro lado-**_ frotó de mismo modo, el otro lado de su boca y le preguntó: _**

\- ¿Ya?

**_\- _**No...-**_Sasuke hizo a un lado el desayuno, para recargarse un poco en la mesa y acercarse a él, tomándole de la barbilla con una mano_**-yo te la quitare-**_ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse al rubio, cuando comenzó a lamerle los labios. _**

**_No le sirvió de mucho el haber elegido la mesa más apartada, pues varias de las personas en el local fijaron su atención a la pareja. No era que no se supiese de su relación, pero debía aceptarse que aún se tenía cierto recelo, sobre todo, con tales muestras tan carentes de "recato". _**

**_Naruto simplemente se estremeció por el contacto. Eso era lo que siempre percibía cuando el Uchiha le tocaba. Y en verdad que en un momento deseó abrir la boca para hacer de ése simple roce, un apasionado y en verdad, necesitado beso, pero su mente de inmediato le jugó la mala pasada de recordarle que tal gesto debía tener un motivo. Y tal motivo era: la apuesta. Así que recuperando la compostura, le separó un poco para mirarle a los ojos, molesto:_**

\- Me estás besando, ¿sabías dattebayo?

**_\- _**Te estoy lamiendo, que no es lo mismo, _dobe_-_**la prepotencia con lo que dijo tal cosa, corroboró lo que el rubio imaginó. Sasuke se estaba portando tan "amablemente" para provocarlo y haciéndole finalmente, ceder. **_

**_Le empujó severamente, obteniendo con ello más miradas por el sonido hueco al momento de que la espalda de Sasuke chocó con el respaldo del mueble:_**

\- Aléjate de mí, imbécil.

\- ¿Por qué tan molesto?-**_le preguntó frustrado, pues las cosas no estaban saliendo como tanto lo estuvo pensando. Pero antes de recibir alguna respuesta, Sakura apareció al lado de su mesa:_**

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, veo que hiciste caso de mi recomendación!

**_Sasuke le miró. Su amiga seguía manteniendo el cabello corto, pero no así la bandana de diadema. Se había convertido en un gran médico y era común verle en el hospital de Konoha. Y si bien en un principio, también era enviada a misiones con algunos jounin, ya no era tan seguido debido a su papel de esposa y madre. _**

**_\- _**¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan!-**_la niña que Sakura llevaba en brazos, comenzó a llamar a Naruto para que le abrazara. _**

**_La pequeña de 3 años, poseía ojos negros y largo cabello también oscuro, lo que contrastaba con su piel blanca en extremo. Su rostro tenía una belleza poco común en Konoha, lo que le ganaba varios halagos a su madre y lamentablemente, comparaciones para nada agradables, sobre todo de su eterna rival, Ino. _**

\- No soy muy fanático de éste tipo de desayunos, Sakura-chan-**_le respondió Naruto mientras abrazaba a la niña._**

\- No eres fanático de otra cosa que no sea el ramen, eso lo sé bien-**_mencionó con una sonrisa_**-¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

**_\- _**¡Claro, Sakura-chan!-**_ante la cálida respuesta, la chica se sentó al lado de Sasuke._**

**_La charla se vio interrumpida por un momento, pues Sakura estaba ordenando su respectivo desayuno, pero una vez que la chica que le atendía se alejó, renovó la conversación:_**

\- ¿Piensan ir al festival?

\- Tal vez no-**_respondió mientras le daba a beber un poco de su jugo a la pequeña en sus piernas._**

\- ¿Y por qué lo dudas? Te encanta atiborrarte de comida en los festivales.

\- Porque "cierta" persona me ha hecho molestar dattebayo-**_dijo, lanzando claramente una indirecta a Sasuke._**

\- Oh, vamos. No creo que sea para tanto, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

\- No, pero el _dobe_ se toma las cosas muy a pecho-**_el moreno visiblemente estaba molesto por el fracaso de su idea, lo que se reflejaba en sus oscuros ojos._**

\- ¿Así que tengo la culpa-ttebayo?

\- Sí, porque eres demasiado sensible.

\- ¡Eres un...!

**_\- _**¡Chicos, tranquilos¡-**_Sakura interrumpió, presintiendo que sí no lo hacía, terminarían discutiendo de muy mala manera._**

**_En cuanto quedaron en silencio, los murmullos a su alrededor comenzaron. Aunque ninguno de los presentes se percato de ello, pues Sakura se dedicó a observar preocupada el semblante entristecido de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke se consagró a desviar la mirada a algún punto desconocido del techo._**

\- ¿Estás bien, Naru-chan?-**_le preguntó la niña, al tiempo que le acariciaba tiernamente las marcas en su mejilla derecha._**

\- Sí, Sari-chan...-**_trató se sonreírle sinceramente, pero no lo consiguió._**

\- Algo me dice que el festival les servirá para dejar las cosas claras-**_dijo Sakura_**-Creo que sólo tienen algo de estrés.

\- Sí, me estresa el _teme_ al que estoy mirando-**_comentó clavándole una mirada recelosa a Sasuke, quien seguía sin prestarle atención, aparentemente._**

\- Naruto, sabes que no me refiero a eso...

\- No te molestes el darle explicaciones al _usurakontachi_, Sakura-**_le interrumpió._**

**_Y él que pensaba hacer las paces por las buenas, pero si Naruto no quería, ¡estaba bien! De cualquier forma, tendría que pasarle el coraje en algún momento. No iban a estar en tal situación toda la vida, ¿verdad? _**

\- ¡Cállate!-**_le volvió a gritar el rubio._**

\- Hey, hey...-**_Sakura nuevamente intervino_**-calma. En verdad que se siente mala vibra entre ustedes. Me están asustando, chicos-**_el comentario de su amiga fue lo que puso fin al cruce de palabras entre ellos. Suficientemente mal estaba el asunto, como para que también terminase afectando a Sakura._**


	4. Chapter 4

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_La situación entre ambos seguía tensa. Naruto se negaba a dirigirle la palabra al moreno y éste, sencillamente no le caía nada mal la paz te adquirió el departamento. Además, había decidido dejar sus "brillantes" planes, convencido de que alguno de los dos tendría que ceder y definitivamente, no sería él._**

**_Caminaban lentamente para ir al festival del cual les habló Sakura el día anterior. Naruto lucía el típico uniforme de Jounin, aunque ésta ocasión, la bandana la traía colgando del cuello, mientras que llevaba el chaleco abierto. Por su parte, Sasuke vestía pantalones negros, una sencilla playera blanca con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, sandalias negras y vendas en los antebrazos. La bandana la tenía guardada en la bolsa del pantalón, pues no le gustaba mucho exhibirla._**

\- Te diré, que eres la última persona con la que hubiese querido venir dattebayo-**_se_** **_rompió el silencio una vez que divisaron las luces que indicaban el lugar del festival._**

\- No es lo que deberías decirle a tu pareja, ¿sabes?-**_si Naruto no estuviese tan centrado en su enojo, se habría dado cuenta de que tal frase fue dicha con cierta aflicción._**

\- Me vale verga, ¿sabes?-**_le respondió groseramente._**

\- Oye, tú...-**_y a punto de iniciar una pelea nuevamente, recibieron un saludo._**

\- ¡Hola, chicos!-**_se trataba de Shikamaru y Temari, quienes al ver la mala pinta en la cara de ambos chicos, se dieron cuenta de que el espíritu festivo era lo último que sentían._**

\- Algo me dice que los interrumpimos-**_dijo preocupado el Nara._**

\- No, nada de eso, Shikamaru-**_fue Naruto quien se encargó de quitarle importancia a todo aquello que se relacionara con Sasuke. Y una vez que se concentró en la pareja, recordó precisamente que desde hacia un tiempo no les veía solos_**-¿Y donde están los chicos dattebayo?

\- Pusieron un lugar especial para los niños, para darles un poco de espacio a los padres-**_mencionó con una gran sonrisa de alivio_**-¡Ah, el Hokage se merece el cielo!

\- No creo que sea la actitud correcta de una madre con dos niños, Temari-**_le reclamó el rubio._**

\- Lo dices porque no tienen hijos.

\- Y hablando de padres sin hijos al lado, ¿por qué no vamos con el resto de los chicos?-**_comentó Shikamaru al tiempo que señalaba al frente, en donde la mayor parte de sus amigos celebraban felices sin sus hijos al lado. Ante tal escena, Naruto sintió vergüenza ajena:_**

\- ¡Pero que irresponsables son todos dattebayo...!

**_Los años de paz se alargaban en Konoha. En parte, por la gran labor de Tsunade y si bien sus vicios dejaban mucho que desear, no así su capacidad de líder. Al retirarse, el puesto fue cedido a Kakashi, quien continuaba con la excelente función. _**

**_Los amigos del rubio habían formado sus propias familias y le incluyeron en ellas, ya sea de padrino de bodas, padrino de alguno de sus hijos o cómo tío, aún sin serlo realmente. Apreciaba en verdad a la repentina y gran familia que adquirió..._**

**_Shikamaru fue el primero en contraer matrimonio con Temari y también, fueron los primeros en convertirse en padres. Le siguieron Neji y Hinata, Sakura y Sai, Choji e Ino, Lee y Ten-ten, Kiba con una linda y hogareña chica cinco años menor que él, para sorpresa de todos en la aldea y finalmente, Shino con una hábil kunoichi._**

**_Los únicos que permanecían solteros eran Sasuke y Naruto, lo que en determinado momento llego a preocupar a Sakura. En aquellos tiempos, ambos permanecían cómo buenos amigos, no fue hasta hace escasos 14 meses que descubrieron por sí mismos, el porque no encontraban a una linda chica con la cual casarse. La noticia no fue tan impactante para sus amigos quizás porque ya lo sospechaban._**

**_El grupo de buenos amigos, decidió ver los puestos. Cada uno con su pareja al lado, caminaban alegremente, algunas veces bromeando entre ellos recordando viejos tiempos._**

\- Que lindo abanico...-**_Sakura se detuvo en seco frente a un puesto, en el cual se tiraban envases de plástico con una pelota para obtener alguno de los premios. Y fue uno de ésos premios, el que llamó la atención de la kunoichi._**

**_\- _**Lo ganare para ti, Sakura-**_Sai de inmediato se ofreció. _**

**_El ANBU de profundos ojos negros había cambiado mucho. Ya no era tan frío con sus comentarios y expresiones, sobre todo desde que nació su hija, con la cual parecía aprender del mundo, a la par. _**

**_El resto de los chicos, siguió con su recorrido, pero algo captó la atención del rubio, en el mismo lugar donde se detuvieron Sakura y Sai:_**

\- ¡Ahhhh, un peluche de rana dattebayo!-**_sonrió emocionado. Sí, quizás era algo boba su afición a las ranas, pero no importaba_**-¡Lo quiero, lo quiero!

\- Está bien, _dobe_-**_suspiró resignado, Sasuke._**

\- ¿Qué crees que haces dattebayo?-**_la frialdad en su voz fue lo que más extrañó a Sasuke, aunque no tanto cómo a Sai y Sakura_**.

\- Voy a ganar ése peluche de mierda para ti, ¿qué más?

\- Yo puedo hacerlo solo-ttebayo. No necesito de ti-**_dijo para luego, caminar hacia el puesto_**-¡Vamos, Sai! ¡Hagámoslo, juntos!

**_\- _**Sí-**_respondió luego de mirar comprensivamente a Sasuke, quien mantenía la vista fija en la espalda del rubio. _**

**_Una vez que ambos se alejaron, Sakura comenzó a charlar:_**

\- Veo que no han arreglado sus problemas, Sasuke-kun.

\- Te dije que se lo tomaba muy a pecho-**_se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba mucho, pero era una total mentira y su amiga se dio cuenta._**

\- ¿Qué le dijiste? Enserio se ve herido.

\- ¿Herido...?-**_le miró interrogante._**

\- Sí. Cuando Naruto está enojado, actúa cual niño pequeño-**_una mirada de completa duda ante el tema apareció en su oscura mirada, por lo que Sakura decidió ahondar un poco en la explicación_**-Cosas tontas cómo sacarte la lengua o ignorarte cuando le hablas, pero ésta vez, sus comentarios son directos y fríos.

**_Tenía razón. Naruto y un niño de ocho años eran una analogía ante sus ojos. Aunque no lo había pensado con tanto detenimiento y no lo haría si ello implicaba que era su deber ceder. Por lo que sólo mencionó:_**

\- Ya se le pasara...

**_No tardó mucho para que Sai y Naruto regresaran. El moreno de inmediato le ofreció el obsequio a su pareja con una gran sonrisa: _**

\- Aquí tienes, Sakura.

\- Gracias, Sai-**_ella respondió al gesto y abriendo el bello abanico, presumió_**-¡¿Verdad que hace juego con mi kimono?!

\- Tú siempre te ves bien, Sakura-**_le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Y no era que mintiera para complacerla. Sai en verdad veía a Sakura, linda. _**

\- No hace falta que quedes bien con ella, Sai-**_en ése momento llegó Shikamaru junto a Temari_**-Es tu esposa.

\- ¿Y el que sea su esposa no le da derecho a halagarla?-**_le cuestionó groseramente la rubia_**-"Algunos", deberían seguir su ejemplo.

**_Aunque ésos dos se adoraban a morir, también amaban lanzarse indirectas o sarcasmos. A vista de cualquiera, podrían ser el matrimonio más amargado de la aldea, pero para sus amigos, ellos sólo demostraban su afecto en público:_**

\- Tks-**_le dirigió una mirada recelosa_**-Odio que me lances indirectas.

\- ¡Por eso lo hago, amorcito!-**_mencionó divertida, Temari._**

\- ¿Qué llevas allí, Shikamaru?-**_Naruto interrumpió al acercarse curioso, para ver que era lo que su amigo cargaba en una pequeña bolsa de plástico._**

\- Son croquetas de pulpo-**_le dijo, mostrándole lo que había dentro de la bolsa_**-Les llevamos a los chicos. ¿Quieres probar?-**_ofreció, a lo que el kitsune aceptó alegremente._**

\- ¡Sip...!-**_tomó una de las croquetas y la saboreó_**-mmm, no sabe tan rico cómo el ramen, pero sí están buenas dattebayo-**_mencionó con la boca llena. Ya cuando pasó el bocado, preguntó nuevamente_**-¿Donde las compraron?

\- Están casi a la entrada.

\- ¡Ya vuelvo, no se vayan sin mí-ttebayo!-**_les pidió ya cuando iba unos cuantos pasos lejos de ellos._**

**_\- _**¡Oye, se te olvida algo!-**_le dijo Shikamaru, a lo que Naruto se detuvo, intrigado._**

**_Repasó mentalmente: tenia su cartera de gama-chan, ropa interior, pantalones, apagó todas las luces del apartamento, traía bajo el brazo al peluche que recientemente ganó y se había duchado antes de venir, así que no creía que se le hubiese olvidado algo._**

\- ¡¿Ah?!

\- Se te olvida Sasuke-**_expresó mientras señalaba al moreno. Ante ello, Naruto no pudo evitar portarse groseramente una vez más:_**

\- ¡¿Y para qué quiero a ése _teme_?!-**_gritó mientras le mostraba el dedo medio._**

**_Sin darles oportunidad de una pregunta, Naruto corrió. Algo que Sasuke deseó hacer pues le dejó para ser asediado por interpelaciones respecto a su extraño comportamiento: _**

\- Veo que están peleados-**_mencionó Shikamaru._**

\- ¿Ahora que le hiciste, Sasuke-kun?-**_Temari se cruzó de brazos, mientras le miraba fijamente._**

\- ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser culpable?-**_ahora fue él, quien se dio la oportunidad de hacerse el enojado._**

\- Por qué generalmente lo eres-**_le dijeron en coro los cuatro._**

\- ¡Que no...!

**_¡¿Por qué siempre le culpaban de las malas actitudes del rubio?! ¡Ya era bastante grandecito para comportarse ante ése tipo de situaciones...! _**

**_Aunque pensándolo bien, ése era el primer problema: Naruto, nunca se comportaba cómo un adulto maduro cualquiera. Y sólo podía significar que la situación empeoraría si continuaba alentando su coraje... _**

\- Oigan, ¿qué dicen si nos metemos a éste concurso?-**_preguntó Temari, emocionada ante el letrero frente a sí. _**

\- ¡Se ve divertido!-**_alentó Sakura._**

\- ¿Y ya viste el premio, Naruto?-**_preguntó Shikamaru al rubio, quien masticaba la última croqueta de pulpo sin dejar de lado su peluche de gama-chan, por lo que sólo le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su amigo, quien le responde:_**

\- Un mes gratis de tazones de ramen en el Ichiraku-**_casi se asfixiaba ante tal noticia. Y una vez que recuperó la respiración, tiró con una mano del chaleco al Nara, exigiéndole respuestas:_**

\- ¡¿Donde me anoto-ttebayo?! ¡¿Donde, dondeeeeeee?!

\- No te hagas ilusiones, _baka_. ¡Sai y yo, ganaremos!-**_interrumpió Sakura, muy segura de sí misma._**

\- ¿Ah?-**_extrañamente, Naruto pareció desanimarse ante lo que dijo su amiga, lo que extrañó a los demás_**-¿Acaso es de parejas dattebayo?

\- Claro, pero no creo que te importe, ¿verdad?-**_fue la misma Sakura quien le cuestionó._**

\- En ése caso, no participare.

\- ¿Estás bromeando?-**_cuestionó sorprendida, Temari_**-Tienes a Sasuke-kun al lado, seguro que querrá ayudarte.

\- Pues allí está el problema dattebayo-**_dijo al tiempo que soltó a Shikamaru_**-No quiero que el _teme_ me ayude.

\- ...-**_se miraron los unos a los otros, sin comprender que pasaba exactamente entre la pareja._**

**_\- _**Iré a caminar por allí. Los veo luego-ttebayo...-**_se despidió de mala gana._**

**_Luego de unos segundos más tratando de asimilar cómo fue que la pareja inseparable ya no lo era más, Shikamaru fue quien rompió el silencio, con una pregunta:_**

\- ¿Pero qué mierda le hiciste?

\- Ya les dije que nada, puta madre. ¿De qué jodida manera se los digo?

\- Pues para no hacerle nada, en verdad que está encabronado**_._**

\- ...-**_Sasuke sólo observaba a Naruto perderse de vista entre la gente. Y aún a él, no le quedaba muy claro por qué estaba tan molesto._**

\- Yo que tú, iba a seguirle.

\- Eso iba hacer, panda de fastidiosos...-**_le respondió groseramente a Temari, para después, apresurar el paso y alcanzar al rubio. _**

\- ¡Hey, chicos!-**_de pronto, llegó Kiba_**-¿Han visto a Naruto y Sasuke?

\- Fueron a caminar un rato-**_le dijo seriamente, Sakura._**

\- ¡¿Caminar?!-**_su rostro adquirió un gesto incrédulo_**-¡Ahora le llaman así al sexo, ¿eh?!

\- Que bueno que no están nuestros hijos escuchando tus tonterías-**_le comentó Temari, irritada._**

**_Naruto pensó que lo mejor era volver a casa, pero pareció levantarle el ánimo lo que observó en un pequeño puesto, en parte, porque le recordó a aquella vez en que fue en busca de Tsunade junto a Ero-senin. _**

**_Se trataba del juego de sacar a un pequeño pescado de color naranja del agua, con sólo una red de papel. En ésa ocasión, no pudo hacerlo pero ahora, con un título de ANBU, creyó que era cosa de niños. _**

**_Luego de 6 intentos, pensó que algo en el Universo conspiraba en su contra:_**

\- ¡¿Ahhhh, por qué no puedo hacerlo-ttebayo?!-**_gritó fastidiado mientras se revolvía los cabellos_**-¡Se supone que soy un gran shinobi!-**_se sentó en el suelo observando algo triste a los peces que nadaban por el estanque. En verdad tenía deseos de una mascota._**

\- Que malo eres, Naruto-kun-**_hasta el señor que atendía el puesto, sintió pena ajena. _**

\- Deme una red- **_fue lo que Naruto tenia en mente decir, pero no fue precisamente él quien lo hizo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Sasuke a su lado, ofreciendo la cantidad de dinero que se necesitaba para el juego._**

\- ¡Claro!-**_exclamó alegremente el encargado tomando el dinero, para después, darle una red. Todos, contemplaron cuando Sasuke se hincó cerca del estanque y observó unos segundos a los peces, tratando de encontrar uno de su agrado. Una vez que lo localizó, con suma facilidad sacó al pez más hiperactivo_**-¡Excelente técnica, Sasuke-kun!

\- ¡Bah! Se me olvidaba que los Uchiha son perfectos dattebayo-**_dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando al peluche de gama-chan, que dejó cerca de él mientras jugaba._**

\- ¡Aquí está!-**_el encargado le extendió la bolsita transparente, donde había colocado al premio_**-Es un pez muy bonito, Naruto-kun.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo da a mí?-**_le preguntó extrañado_**-Yo no lo gane-ttebayo.

**_\- _**Estoy seguro que Sasuke-kun lo saco para ti...-**_le dijo con una tierna sonrisa. _**

**_Naruto miró al Uchiha, quien ya se había puesto de pie y evitaba mirarle a los ojos:_**

\- Tómalo ya, _dobe_.

**_\- _**Gracias...-**_dijo sinceramente al encargado, para seguir con su camino a casa. Sasuke le seguía a unos cuantos pasos. _**

**_Una vez que se alejaron de la muchedumbre, no dudó en enfrentarle:_**

\- Deberías madurar, Naruto.

\- Ja, mira quien lo dice dattebayo-**_se detuvo en seco y le encaró_**-No fue mi idea ésa estúpida apuesta.

\- Si tanto te molesta, olvídala.

**_¿Olvidarla? ¿Así de sencillo? ¡¿Olvidarla?! ¡¿Acaso creía que tan simplemente borraría de su mente ésa maldita noche que parecía consumirle un poco más el alma?! No. ¡Nunca! _**

\- ¡Nunca! ¡Te dije que la cumpliría y Uzumaki Naruto no se retracta dattebayo!

\- ¡Sólo estaba jugando, _usurakontachi_!-**_le confesó, pero lejos de calmar la discusión, le hizo más acalorada_**-¡¿Por qué mierda te lo tomas todo tan personal?!

\- ¡No hagas que las cosas queden cómo si fuesen mi culpa, Sasuke!

\- ¡Es tu culpa porque sigues con la idea de cumplir la apuesta, a la que por cierto, ni siquiera pusimos condiciones!

\- ¡Dijimos que hasta que uno de los dos aceptara que no puede vivir sin los besos de otro-ttebayo!

\- ¡¿Y piensas hacerlo hasta el fin de nuestros días?!-**_exclamó con una sonrisa irónica. _**

**_\- _**¡Perfecto, definamos los días, aquí y ahora dattebayo!-**_la seguridad del rubio sólo era opacada por su alteración ante el tema. _**

**_Así que tratando de frenar un poco la molestia de Naruto, intentó suavizar el tema, aunque teniendo en cuenta que es un Uchiha, ni siquiera a tentativa llegó:_**

\- ¡Estás llevándolo demasiado lejos, Naruto!

\- ¡¿Cuantos días, Sasuke?!

\- ¡Ya basta, Naruto!-**_más que una orden, se escuchaba como favor._**

\- ¡¿Cuantos días, he dicho dattebayo?!-**_y ante la presión, sólo atinó en decir una cantidad de días que no fueran pocos, para evitar que el rubio se diera cuenta de que no deseaba cumplir tan estúpida apuesta. Aunque tampoco debían ser demasiados, pues simplemente, no lo soportaría._**

\- ¡Treinta, maldita sea! ¡Treinta!

\- ¡He pasado más días sin comer ramen!

\- ¡Entonces, decide tú!

\- ¡Cien días...!

\- ¿Qué...?-**_su voz se entrecortó ante la respuesta._**

\- Es poco más de cuatro meses dattebayo-**_comentó Naruto, sin dejar de mostrar seguridad en su mirada azul._**

\- Creo que te intoxicaste con las croquetas de pulpo-**_intentó quitarle seriedad al asunto, pero lamentablemente, nada haría ceder al orgullo de Naruto, que ésta vez, daba la impresión de ser más implacable que el de los Uchiha._**

\- ¿Quieres que sea más tiempo?-**_cuestionó ufano_**-¡Por mí está perfecto-ttebayo! Puede ser incluso medio año, si te parece mejor...

\- Estás llevándolo demasiado lejos-**_le interrumpió nervioso, ante lo cual, sólo recibió el ultimátum._**

**_\- _**¿Aceptas...?-**_Naruto estiró su brazo derecho, para cerrar el trato y sin dejar de mirarle fijamente. Sasuke dudó unos segundos, pero algo en su interior le hizo avergonzarse de hacerlo. Él se había enfrentado a cuestiones por demás imposibles, así que una maldita apuesta con el kitsune era un juego de niños._**

**_Y ya se encargaría de hacer que Naruto se arrepintiera de ponerlo en una situación así._**


	5. Chapter 5

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_Sasuke se había levantado antes que Naruto. Luego de una buena ducha, fue a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, mientras el rubio seguía dormido. Hasta el momento en que comenzó a leer el periódico a la par de que las mordidas a su pan tostado o de un sorbo al café, el día comenzaba igual que cualquier otro, cuando de pronto, observó que Naruto apareció vestido con su uniforme de jounin dispuesto a salir, por lo que de inmediato le cuestionó, más por tratar de romper el hielo que desde anoche empeoró, que por curiosidad:_**

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- Iré a comprar lo necesario para Nemo-**_le respondió sin mirarle, pues se aseguraba de contar con el dinero indispensable._**

**_\- _**¿Nemo?-**_arqueó una ceja, claramente intrigado y apartando el periódico de su vista._**

\- El pescado color naranja que me diste-ttebayo-**_Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta pues imaginó que dado el coraje del rubio, le había echado por el escusado. Aunque el que tuviera tanto detalle con el obsequio, podría dar a entender que era una forma silenciosa de hacer las paces._**

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- Hinata se ofreció a ayudarme. Cómo ella tiene algunos pescados, sabe bien que es lo que necesito comprar.

\- Ah, ya veo...-**_trató de escucharse indiferente, pero cuando oía ése nombre de parte del rubio, lo último que atravesaba por su mente era el ser indiferente. Sabía bien del amor que durante tatos años la chica profesó por él y si bien ya era una mujer casada y con hijos, no era sencillo olvidarse de Naruto. Si lo sabía él_**-¿llevara a Neji?

\- No.

\- Hn…-**_el ininteligible sonido que realizó inconscientemente mientras aparentemente leía de nuevo, hizo que Naruto le mirase con una sonrisa burlona:_**

\- ¿No me digas que estás celoso dattebayo?

_\- _¡Hn...!-**_traduciendo, era algo cómo esto: "¡No estoy celoso, dobe! ¡Pero si vas con ella, juro que te pateare cuando duermas!"_**

\- Llevara a Yuki-chan y a Yue-chan, así que no tendremos tiempo de darnos una buena calentada-**_a sabiendas de que tales comentarios sólo aumentaban los celos de Sasuke, quien repentinamente comenzó a tomarle mucha atención a lo que leía, pues hundía cada vez más el rostro en el periódico, el _kitsune_ siguió hablando:_**

\- Deberías cerrar la boca, _dobe_-**_le advirtió, tratando de calmarse al evocar la fea pelea de anoche_**-No pienso salvarte el pellejo si Neji malinterpreta las cosas.

\- ¡Lo invitamos y ya! Te aseguro que no se negaría a un tri...-_**pero quien en ésta ocasión no pensó para nada las consecuencias de sus palabras fue Naruto, pues siguió fastidiándolo con un tema en sumo delicado, por lo que sencillamente estalló, dando cómo resultado que le arrojase el café en su pulcro uniforme.**_

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el gracioso, Naruto!

\- ¡Maldito _teme_!-**_se puso de pie, mientras miraba su ropa. ¡Mierda, era el único cambio de uniforme que tenia limpio!_**-¡Mira cómo me has dejado dattebayo!

**_\- _**¡Te lo ganaste por bocón...!-**_Sasuke contempló que Naruto iba a gritarle otra cosa, pero tan sólo se mordió el labio inferior y se fue a la habitación, para cambiarse de nuevo._**

_**No le siguió de inmediato, primero trató de calmarse dando algunas vueltas por la cocina. Ya más tranquilo, se adentró en la habitación y vio que el rubio ya estaba vestido con una playera negra y unos pantalones naranja. Pensó que estaba poniéndose las sandalias ya que estaba encorvado en la cama, sin embargo, parecía estar respirando con dificultad. Un pinchazo de culpabilidad le dominó. Seguro estaba sollozando...**_

\- Oye...-_**le sorprendió, era obvio, pues se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, evitando que viera su rostro.**_

**_\- _**¿Vienes a lanzarme el resto de tu desayuno dattebayo?-**_le interrumpió groseramente y con voz ronca. _**

\- No me gusta que insinúes ése tipo de cosas-_**le confesó. Aunque no lo hizo inconscientemente, las palabras sólo salieron de su boca.**_

\- Idiota. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que lo digo enserio?

**_\- _**...-**_sonaba descabellado, pero había algo que le incomodaba de tan sólo imaginar que Naruto estaría al lado de una mujer tan bonita por toda Konoha. Algo más que celos. _**

\- Te cabrea que diga esas cosas, pero tu jamas dices que es exactamente lo que te une a mí-**_le comentó Naruto, clavándole la mirada de soslayo._**

\- Obviamente yo te a...-**_antes de terminar la frase, su mente rectificó lo que debía decir_**-hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos.

**_\- _**No puedo creer que eso sea lo primero que se viene a tu mente para definir nuestro lazo-ttebayo-**_fue lo último que le dijo antes de pasar justo a su lado para salir del departamento. _**

**_Cuando escuchó el portazo, Sasuke suspiró frustrado, mientras levantaba la vista al techo:_**

\- Ah...esto sólo está empeorando...

* * *

**_Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Sasuke caminaba en dirección al departamento. Luego de otra aburrida misión en la aldea, Kakashi le encaró de nuevo con eso de que si quería hacerse cargo de uno de los equipos que próximamente, se graduaría de la academia. Cómo es de pensarse le dijo por enésima vez que no. Era una respuesta corta y concisa: "No". ¡¿Qué puta parte no comprendía ese pervertido?! _**

**_Así que para ahorrarse futuros encuentros con su mentor, pensaba de que jodida forma decirle que no le interesaba ser maestro de unos críos a los cuales sus padres enviaban a que otro les educara, porque seguramente eran odiosos. Además, nunca se le dio eso de cuidar de mocosos y realmente, ¡no quería empezar a hacerlo! _**

**_Se plantó frente a la puerta y mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo, escuchó más voces viniendo detrás de la puerta del apartamento: _**

\- Parece que tenemos visitas...-**_murmuró. Ya que entró, corroboró que en la sala estaban Hinata y sus hijos. La primera de inmediato se puso de pie, en forma de saludo:_**

\- ¡S-sasuke-kun!

**_Sasuke le observó un momento. Hinata se había convertido en una mujer realmente hermosa y a pesar de tener dos hijos, su figura era mejor que la de algunas adolescentes, para la envidia de Sakura e Ino. Sin embargo, lo que poco cambiaba era su tímido carácter y la gran admiración por Naruto._**

\- ¡Sasuke-san!-**_un par de niños se acercó a saludar respetuosamente al moreno. Y de hecho, todos los hijos de sus amigos de trataban de igual forma, mientras a Naruto le hablaban de forma más personal._**

**_\- _**Hola-**_le sonrió a los pequeños y no pudo evitar pensar que el clan Hyuuga reafirmaba su poder, gracias a ellos._**

**_El mayor de los hijos de Hinata y Neji, es Yue, quien tiene 7 años y largo cabello azulado. Era el orgullo no sólo de su padre sino de su abuelo, pues ya mostraba grandes habilidades para su corta edad. El más pequeño es Yuki de 5 años quien posee el cabello castaño de su padre y quien muestra una hiperactividad muy poco vista en el clan Hyuuga._**

\- L-lo siento…-**_interrumpió Hinata, azorada_**-los chicos, e-ellos querían ver la mascota de Naruto-kun y...

\- No tienes porque disculparte, Hinata-**_le cortó Sasuke, no molesto, pero sí groseramente. La kunoichi no se lo tomó a mal, pues sabía del carácter difícil del moreno, pero quien sí se dio cuenta del tono fue Naruto, que le lanzó una mirada de reprimenda. _**

\- ¡Sasuke-san, ¿te gusta la pecera que elegimos?!-**_el más pequeño de los Hyuuga le tomó de la mano y prácticamente arrastró al moreno hasta la mesa de la sala, en donde estaba una pecera de forma rectangular junto a la cual había todo lo necesario para que Nemo, tuviera una larga vida._**

\- ¿Por qué hay dos peces?-**_le preguntó a Naruto, quien seguía sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala._**

\- ¡No queríamos que Nemo-chan estuviese solo y por eso, Naru-chan le compró una amiga!-**_Yuki fue quien respondió, emocionado_**-¡Se llama Nana-chan...!

**_Sasuke regresó la mirada a la pecera, mientras el pequeño seguía hablando y hablando... _**

\- E-es hora de irnos, Naruto-kun-**_Hinata le ofreció una sonrisa amable, al rubio._**

\- ¿No se quedan a cenar dattebayo?-**_cuestionó mientras se ponía de pie justo frente a la chica._**

\- No, gra-gracias.

\- ¡Yo me quiero quedar, mamá!-**_exclamó Yuki._**

\- No-**_aunque era difícil de imaginarse a Hinata llena de seguridad, es algo que se podía apreciar cada vez que interactuaba con sus hijos._**

\- ¡Por favor, mamá!

\- Yuki, no empieces-**_Hinata le miró, fingiendo molestia._**

\- ¡Pero..!

\- Vamos, Yuki...-**_el mayor de los niños, se acercó a su hermano para apoyar a su mamá. Tal imagen le hizo recordar a Sasuke, a su hermano Itachi_**-No hagas enojar a mamá.

\- Está bien...-**_mencionó resignado mientras tomaba la mano de su mamá para dirigirse todos, a la salida._**

\- ¡Adiós, Naru-chan!-**_el pequeño Yuki seguía despidiéndose de la pareja a pesar de que ya estaban en la calle_**-¡Adiós, Sasuke-san!

**_\- _**¡Bye, bye...!-**_Naruto, desde el balcón del edificio, correspondía con la misma efusividad al pequeño Hyuuga._**

**_El moreno, observaba tal comportamiento. Era obvio que a Naruto le gustaba pasar el rato con los niños y sobre todo con los hijos de sus amigos, quienes le veían cómo un hermano mayor al cual admiras y aprecias más que a cualquier otro adulto. _**

**_Y en ése momento, no pudo evitar la idea de que Naruto hubiese sido un gran padre, no sólo por la manera en que interactuaba con ellos, sino que les hacía aprender valiosas lecciones. No por eso, Kakashi también le había pedido miles de veces que se hiciera cargo de un equipo de genin. Sasuke imaginó que aceptaría, pero tuvo que ignorar la propuesta cuando se hizo ANBU, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, incluido el mismo Uchiha. Y aún a la fecha, no comprendía porque aceptó tal labor._**

\- Le caes bien a los niños...-**_comentó._**

\- Es divertido estar con ellos dattebayo-**_le dijo con una sonrisa, algo que hacia varios días, Sasuke no contemplaba_**.

\- Hubieses sido un buen padre...-**_finalmente se animó a confesarle, lo que pasó por su mente._**

\- Bueno...-**_suspiró sin dejar su sonrisa_**-creo que no lo sabremos dattebayo.

\- ¿Te...?-**_la pregunta le era difícil de hacer, por lo que mantenía la vista desviada_**-¿te hubiese gustado estar con una chica?

\- ¿Y quien dice que no puedo estar con una dattebayo?

\- ¡No empieces, _dobe_!-**_le encaró molesto ante su desfachatez con el tema. A veces pensaba que el _kitsune_ disfrutaba haciéndole berrear. _**

**_\- _**¡Ja, ja, ja...!-**_y comprobó que era de tal manera, cuando se burló cínicamente en su cara_**-no puedo decir que no me gustan las chicas, pero tampoco sería verdad, si dijera que me gustaría estar con otra persona que no fueses tú, Sasuke...-**_parecía increíble la facilidad con la que el rubio hacía gala de sus emociones. En un momento, se comportaba cual mocoso insolente de 8 años, para luego, dar paso a un adulto tan lleno de seguridad y franqueza en sus palabras._**

**_Quizás, era por ello que a pesar de conocer durante tanto tiempo a Naruto, cada nuevo día a su lado, era una oportunidad más para sorprenderse ante sus acciones, para admirarle por sus palabras y, para apreciarle por su naturaleza..._**

\- Naruto...-**_Sasuke se acercó, claramente con la intención de besarle._**

\- ¡Ni lo intentes dattebayo!-_**el rubio, consciente de su pensamiento, le puso la mano en el rostro y le empujó**_-No me he olvidado de la apuesta, _teme_.

\- ¿No podemos hacer excepciones?

\- ¿Acaso te estás rindiendo?-**_le enfrentó con una mirada segura, a lo que Sasuke le respondió, altaneramente:_**

\- Claro que no.

\- Me alegro...-**_mencionó sencillamente para luego, adentrarse en el departamento._**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON DE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI. YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS UN RATITO :)

* * *

\- ¿Ya me puedo ir, Kakashi sensei?-**_preguntó por sexta ocasión el rubio, mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste a más no poder._**

\- Me encantaría hacerlo, pero…-**_miró a su lado, donde estaba Tsunade con una vena en la sien bastante marcada. La nieta del primer Hokage se convirtió en asesora frecuente de Kakashi._**

\- ¡Este reporte es una mierda!-**_la rubia dejo caer un montón de hojas al escritorio y luego, le señaló molesta_**-¡No iras a ningún lado!

\- ¡Lo que importa es la información, Tsunade obaa-chan!

\- ¡No es mi culpa que luego de casi dos años cómo ANBU, no entregues los putos reportes con el formato que se debe!

\- Tsunade-san, tranquila... –**_Kakashi intentaba mediar la situación, pero ambos le ignoraban._**

\- ¡Las cosas se han hecho de ésta forma desde que se fundó Konoha y no porque un niñato idiota se niegue a hacerlo, cambiare la forma en que se entrega la información!

\- ¡Eso es porque eres una vieja que se niega a facilitar nuestra vida-ttebayo!

\- ¡Tienes razón, Naruto! ¡No te voy a facilitar la vida! ¡Así que mejor lárgate o juro, que te devolveré ésta mierda de reporte hasta que te aprendas con punto y coma, lo que has escrito en ella!-**_dijo al momento en que tomó el informe del rubio y lo colocó de mala manera, en una montaña de papeles que tenía Kakashi a la izquierda._**

\- ¡¿No que era urgente?! ¡Ni siquiera le has prestado atención dattebayo!

\- Aquí vamos de nuevo...-**_suspiró Kakashi, cansinamente._**

\- ¡Sí, era urgente para hace cuatro días! ¡Y ahora, gracias a ti, esto no me sirve de nada!

\- ¡Sólo te quejas y te quejas, Tsunade obaa-chan!

\- ¡Y lo haré, hasta que no se te meta en ésa cabezota que la labor de un Hokage, no es sólo lucirse por la maldita aldea, cabrón!

\- ...-**_el que Naruto no le respondiera el comentario, sorprendió a los mayores, pero antes de que le cuestionaran, salió rápidamente de la oficina._**

\- Naruto no es de los que se queda callado. ¿Estará bien?

**_\- _**Sakura me dijo que tiene algunos problemas con Sasuke, tal vez eso le tiene de malas...-**_trató de quitarle importancia, pero bien sabía que Kakashi estaba en lo cierto. Ésa actitud del _kitsune_ a quedarse callado cuando le encaraba con cuestiones que tenían que ver con las tareas del Hokage, se hicieron recurrentes desde que aceptó ser un ANBU._**

**_Algo en Naruto había cambiado por culpa de aquel título, pero Tsunade aún no determinaba que era exactamente._**

**_Mientras tanto, el rubio ya había salido del edificio, observando algo frustrado que ya estaba anocheciendo. _**

**_Desde la mañana, Tsunade le llamó para entregar correctamente ése estúpido documento y todo, ¡para que ni siquiera le diera una puta hojeada! ¡Lo que era ser un esclavo, maldita sea! _**

\- Para la otra, le digo a Sai que entregue el reporte-ttebayo...-**_murmuró hastiado._**

**_De pronto, su estomago gruñó, recordándole que ni siquiera había comido ése día. Así que tomó el camino para el Ichiraku. Ya a unos cuantos metros del local, se topó con una escena bastante curiosa: Sasuke y una chica...bueno, no era algo fuera de lo común porque el moreno seguía siendo asediado, a pesar de que era conocida su relación con Naruto. Pero, éste último no negaba que se incomodaba por ello. Era lo normal, ¿no...? _**

**_Cualquier persona celaba a su pareja y aunque por unos instantes deseo hacer toda una escena, algo dentro de sí, se lo impidió. Después de todo, Sasuke parecía ignorar a la chica mientras ella hablaba y hablaba sin parar. _**

**_Al parecer, nunca dejaría de tener tan pésima costumbre de no prestar atención a las personas..._**

**_La sonrisa que se formó ante el pensamiento, se borró casi por arte de magia al contemplar que Sasuke fijaba la mirada en la parlanchina, para luego acercarse a ella. Eso basto para ignorar a la vocecita de la razón en su mente y darle prioridad, al pinchazo de dolor en su pecho..._**

\- Hey, Sasuke...-**_interrumpió una vez que se aproximó lo suficiente. De inmediato, su mirada se clavó en la chica, que era bastante linda, no lo negaba_**-¿Me presentas a tu amiga-ttebayo?

\- No es mi amiga-**_le dijo secamente y ocultando bastante bien su extrañeza ante la hostilidad de la pregunta._**

\- ¿Algo más que amiga-ttebayo?

\- Es una mujer que se cruzó en mi camino.

\- ¿Y desde cuando prestas tanta atención, a las mujeres que se cruzan en tu camino?-**_la amargura en la voz de Naruto le hizo entender a Sasuke el porque de su comportamiento, por lo que miró una vez más a la chica, para decirle de la forma más insolente:_**

\- Será mejor que te vayas...-**_ella, no esperó una indicación más para desparecer, dejando una muy mala vibra en la pareja._**

\- Parecías muy ensimismado con la charla, Sasuke.

\- ¿No me digas que estás celoso?-**_le preguntó, divertido._**

**_La pregunta en parte la realizó en venganza, por la vez que el dobe se pasó de listo con la clara insinuación de un trío con el matrimonio Hyuuga. Y pensó que Naruto haría toda una ridícula escena, que gritaría cómo siempre que iniciaban una discusión por tonterías e incluso, imaginó que le pediría más información sobre la chica blanco de sus celos, sin embargo, sólo recibió una mirada desolada y un comentario contra el que no pudo usar sarcasmo alguno:_**

\- No sabes cuanto te amo, Sasuke...

\- ...

\- Quizás por eso, no me comprendes dattebayo.

\- Es cierto, no tengo ni idea de que pasa por tu mente, Naruto...-**_mencionó, evadiendo la mirada. No fuera a ser que el rubio se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le fastidiaba sus recientes problemas_**-No comprendo cómo puedes decir que me quieres cuando haces apuestas tan estúpidas.

\- No dije que te quiero, sino que te amo-ttebayo. Y yo no fui quien hizo la "brillante" apuesta.

\- Pero sí eres el único dispuesto a cumplirla.

\- Sólo ríndete y ya dattebayo.

\- No...-**_se atrevió a mirarle justo a tiempo para notar un cambio en la mirada de Naruto_**-Quiero que te des cuenta de tu error.

\- Es una venganza, ¿cierto?-**_comentó con un deje de angustia_**-Supongo que también el que le hayas prestado tanta atención a ésa chica, es parte de tu venganza dattebayo.

\- ¿Por qué te molesta el que haya hablado con ésa mocosa?

\- Porque es algo que no te has dignado a hacer conmigo ésta semana-ttebayo.

\- ¿Y qué estamos haciendo, _dobe_?

\- Discutiendo-ttebayo...-**_murmuró desolado_**-sólo hemos peleado, Sasuke.

**_Naruto no creía en que Sasuke le apreciara tanto. Y tal juicio nació de la comparación que hizo con el matrimonio de sus amigos. Se dio cuenta, que por pequeños detalles: una mirada o una simple sonrisa, se podía averiguar la profunda conexión entre ellos, y que no solamente era cuestión de que todo mundo supiese que eran un matrimonio._**

**_Sabía bien que el moreno no era precisamente una persona expresiva y a pesar de que todo mundo conocía su relación, cuando salían juntos, parecían más un par de buenos amigos. No era algo que le disgustase, al menos, hasta que inició la apuesta. Desde ése día, percibió de otra perspectiva su lazo y algo dentro de sí, estaba tan sumamente dolido por todo aquello._**

**_Para el _kitsune_, el detalle que le hacía sentir único en comparación con el resto de las personas con las que Sasuke conocía, era precisamente que le escuchaba y miraba atentamente cuando charlaban, por lo que el presenciar que el gesto que consideraba sólo para sí, le era brindado a alguien más, fue un golpe bastante duro a su de por si, tambaleante relación. _**

**_En verdad comenzó a creer, que su lazo no era tan especial ._**

\- Pero supongo que soy el único culpable de ello, ¿verdad?-**_la repentina ira con la que efectuó la pregunta, no hizo más que poner a la defensiva a Sasuke._**

\- Deja se hacerte la victima, Naruto.

\- ¿Qué quieres escuchar entonces dattebayo? ¿Qué me perdones por lo que he dicho?

\- Quiero escuchar que olvidaras la apuesta.

\- ¡Pues no lo haré dattebayo...!-**_le gritó, atrayendo la atención de quienes pasaban cerca de ellos_**\- Te voy a demostrar quien comete los errores, Sasuke...-**_fue la amenaza antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse._**


	7. Chapter 7

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_"El doceavo día...y contando", pensó Sasuke, mientras jugaba con un cigarrillo que le había pedido a Shikamaru cuando se lo encontró por uno de los pasillos del edificio de del Hokage. No lo encendía aún y parecía, no tener las intenciones de hacerlo, observando la aldea desde la plataforma de la construcción, el único lugar solitario a tales horas del día._**

**_Suspiró, molesto. En cuatro malditos días, Naruto no le dirigió la palabra para nada, ¡y todo por culpa de una jodida mocosa a la cual, sinceramente, tuvo deseos de asesinar más de dos veces! Lamentablemente, su conciencia le detenía._**

**_¡Maldita conciencia, si ya sabía que algún día le traería problemas!_**

**_Aunque el principal problema no era su conciencia, sino Naruto, quien no conforme al seguir con la estúpida apuesta, había mal interpretado lo que sucedió aquella noche con la chica, algo bastante lógico en un _dobe_ como él. _**

/FLASH BACK/

**_Ya estaba anocheciendo y ni rastro del rubio, por lo que de inmediato imaginó que Tsunade le había castigado, después de todo, no sería ni la primera ni la última ocasión en que ocurriera. _**

**_Su primera idea fue el de esperarle, ya que las cosas aún estaban algo tensas entre ambos, sin embargo, éste pensamiento fue precisamente el que le hizo tomar la decisión de ir en su búsqueda. Nunca aceptaría abiertamente que era el más ansioso por que todo retornara a la normalidad, que extrañaba ésas muestras de cariño tan sinceras...tan únicas. Pero el que no lo aceptase, no quería decir que no pondría de su parte para intentar limar las asperezas. Quizás, ésa era la forma más indicada de hacer las paces._**

**_Caminaba hacia el Ichiraku, cuando de pronto, una chica de algunos 20 años se interpuso en su camino: _**

\- ¡Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun!

\- ...-**_le lanzó una mirada fugaz, para luego evadirla y seguir con lo suyo._**

\- ¡Sasuke-kun, espera...!

**_Ya se había acostumbrado a que las niñas le siguieran y no pararan de decirle que le amaban, que era genial, que le admiraban y blah, blah, blah. Era cómo si Sakura e Ino hubiesen dejado un manual de: asediar a Sasuke", porque eran las mismas frases, las mismas acciones y la misma tediosa manera de halagarle. _**

\- ¡Sólo quería decirte que me gustas mucho y...!

**_Cuando inició su relación con Naruto, imaginó muy ingenuamente que ésas niñas le dejarían finalmente tranquilo, pero lejos de ello, le perseguían con más ansia, diciendo que le harían volver al "camino heterosexual". ¡Cuanto se río la primera vez que escuchó ésa frase de mierda, porqué él, no era gay! _**

\- ¡¿Te gustaría salir conmigo...?!

**_Sí, sí, sí. El tener de pareja a un hombre no hablaba muy bien de él, pero nunca vio de tal manera su lazo con el rubio. Para él, Naruto era Naruto. Había algo en él que le atraía y le fascinaba más que a ninguna otra persona. Siempre sería el único hombre al que le miraría con deseo, por ésa razón, consideraba bastante risible la idea de que Uchiha Sasuke fuese homosexual. Aunque, poco le importaba lo que pensaran las demás personas. Ya hacia bastante tiempo que su camino le exigía solamente, seguir a sus deseos..._**

**_La chica le siguió varios metros más sin dejar de parlotear y no le habría importado que lo hiciera, pero cierto nombre apareció ligado a palabras que no le agradaron en lo más mínimo:_**

\- ¡Naruto no te merece, Sasuke-kun, por eso yo...!

\- Tú, ¿qué?-**_le encaró, mirándole fijamente. Más la chica, lejos de intimidarse, tomó valor al saberse contemplada._**

\- Dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y veras que yo sí puedo hacerte feliz.

**_Ante tales palabras, tuvo el impulso de reír. No podía creer la ligereza con la que las chiquillas veían ése sentimiento tan profundo que te liga a otro ser humano, la falsa idealización que hacían respecto a la persona que estará el resto de tu vida junto a ti, pero sin duda, lo que le dejó impactado fue que tuvieran la idea de que Naruto no "merecía" su atención. _**

**_Si tan sólo supieran todo lo que había causado ése _dobe_ en su vida y lo agradecido que estaba, de que fuera de tal forma._**

\- Eres una mocosa que se deslumbra por cosas que no valen la pena-**_dijo seriamente_**-Si no dejas de ser tan superficial, te arrepentirás.

\- Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

\- No tienes ni idea de que significa...

\- Hey, Sasuke...-**_antes de que terminara de sermonearle a la mocosa, Naruto le_** **_interrumpió, para luego, mirar fijamente a la chica_**-¿Me presentas a tu amiga-ttebayo?

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

**_Quien se fuera a imaginar que por defenderle, terminarían peleando de manera bastante fea..._**

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?-**_le cuestionó preocupado, Lee, quien se había colocado a su lado, mientras no paraba de jugar con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos._**

\- Sí.

\- Te ves más amargado que de costumbre.

\- Hn...-**_el sonido ininteligible, le dio a entender a Lee que su respuesta no fue del todo sincera._**

\- Sakura-san mencionó que tenías problemas con Naruto-kun y creo, que aún no los resuelven.

\- ¿Cómo voy a resolverlos si el _dobe_ no me deja?-**_le dio la espalda al paisaje, para después, recargarse en el baranda y poner el cigarrillo sin encender, en su boca._**

\- En primera, ¿qué demonios le hiciste a Naruto?-**_Neji, que llegó junto con su compañero de equipo, se colocó frente a Sasuke_**-Porque no es de los que guardan rencor tan fácilmente.

\- Yo no le hice nada.

\- No se te ve convencido.

\- Hn...-**_el comentario, hizo que el Uchiha, desviase la vista a la montaña de los Hokage, a lo que Neji, continuó la charla:_**

\- Bienvenido al mundo de las parejas, Sasuke. Los problemas de ése tipo son algo que te jode cómo pocas cosas en la vida.

\- Ja, cómo si tuvieras problemas-**_comentó, irónico_**-Hinata es una chica muy sumisa.

\- No deberías pensar que tengo una vida sencilla-**_le miró con cierto reproche._**

\- Pues la tienen-**_Sasuke, volvió a verle fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo. No le gustaba que criticaran su relación de pareja._**

\- Yo creo que ustedes tienen una vida sencilla. No están casados, ni tienen hijos. Si llega el momento en que alguno de los dos sienta que ya no quiere estar con el otro, tan solo es cuestión de agarrar las maletas e irse.

\- Hey Neji, no seas tan duro...-**_Lee trató de intervenir ante la dureza con la se lanzaban comentarios._**

\- Así que...-**_murmuró_**-¿es más sencillo que Naruto se vaya de mi lado?

**_Neji no le respondió, por lo que su compañero, decidió hacerlo: _**

\- Sasuke-kun, yo creo que su relación no es fácil de llevar porque si una pareja normal se esfuerza, ustedes tendrán que esforzarse mucho más, ya que no hay nada que la mantenga. Un matrimonio, se preocupa por lo que nació de la relación, que son sus hijos...

\- ¿Creen que no tenemos un futuro?-**_interrumpió molesto. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían a decirle que Naruto se iría en cualquier momento, que no eran una familia, que no tenían nada que les mantuviera unidos?! _**

**_\- _**Lo de ustedes comenzó demasiado rápido y si no plantan los pies en la tierra, se esfumara con la misma velocidad-**_mencionó con cierto deje de tristeza, el Hyuuga._**

**_Sasuke, se quitó el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios, para luego, guardarlo en la bolsa del chaleco y decirles:_**

\- Ju, vaya amigos tenemos...-**_y sin devolverles la vista, se marchó del lugar._**

\- Fuiste muy duro con tus palabras, Neji. ¿Hay una razón en especial?

\- Su relación se está convirtiendo en una jaula.

\- ...-**_su amigo le miró. Neji lucía preocupado mientras situaba la vista en el cielo._**

\- Yo, sé lo que es sentirse atrapado y no deseo que a nadie le ocurra.

\- ¿Por qué crees que se sientan aprisionados?

\- Buscan la razón del porqué están juntos, Lee. Algo más que atracción, sexo o química. Algo que te haga sentir que deseas pasar el resto de tu vida con ésa persona.

\- ¿Cómo cuando decides proponerle matrimonio a tu novia?

\- Sí, supongo que es el punto a comparar...-**_mencionó con una sonrisa, luego de haber mirado a los ojos a su compañero._**

\- Espero que lo logren-**_murmuró Lee._**

\- Yo también...


	8. Chapter 8

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_Para cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos, era evidente que Naruto se convirtió en un joven extremadamente apuesto. A sus 26 años, mantenía una jovialidad sólo comparada con la de un niño, lo mismo que la inocencia en su rostro, lo que Sasuke imaginaba se debía a las marcas en sus mejillas y al siempre puro e impresionante color de sus ojos. _**

**_Y su cuerpo, pues tampoco estaba nada mal. Si lo sabía él, que en incontables ocasiones poseía cada centímetro de ésa acanelada piel, conociéndole tanto cómo su propio dueño..._**

**_No negaba que el sexo entre ellos era bastante bueno, no sólo lo decía por la indudable conexión que mutuamente sentían, sino porque les gustaba jugar, experimentar; nada parecía demasiado morboso o depravado ante sus ojos. Lo probaron todo: vibradores, innumerables posiciones, un poco de sadismo, cremas de todos los sabores, usar jutsus cómo el Henge y el Kage Bunshin. Hasta ése entonces, comprendió que para algo bueno sirvió el Sexy No Jutsu._**

**_Lamentablemente, su vida sexual se había congelado igual que su relación, algo que realmente nunca llegó a concebir. Quien sabe, tal vez se le estaba pegando la ingenuidad de Naruto porque lo único que en su futuro se vislumbraba seguro, era que ellos estarían juntos. _**

**_Siempre tenían peleas, algo que hasta la fecha no podían evitar. Después de todo, eran muy diferentes, más nunca creyó que ésas diferencias le pudiesen separar al grado, que no se dirigieran la palabra durante días..._**

**_Se giró sobre la cama, para quedar frente al rostro del rubio, que dormía placidamente. Sasuke le observó, maravillado...eran en aquellos simples momentos que comprendía cuanto dominio tenía sobre sí. Y a ello le temía. _**

**_Nadie debía condenar a otro de tal forma, mucho menos, aquel que se dice, tu pareja. Le parecía tan incoherente la forma en que la relación de pareja funcionaba. No era que se arrepintiera de tenerla, sino que el manojo de sentimientos tan disímiles que venían con ella, era algo a lo que le costaba adaptarse..._**

**_Sumergido en sus pensamientos, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a acariciar las marcas en su mejilla derecha y terminó palpando sus labios. Ante tal contacto, Naruto se despertó, confundido:_**

\- ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke...?

\- Cállate-**_le dijo cortante, al tiempo que se colocaba sobre él, para besarle._**

**_Percibió gemidos de reproche que se ahogaban en su propia cavidad, a la par de los movimientos que realizaba el rubio para detener la situación. No fue hasta que el mismo Sasuke decidió parar de besarle, que azorado, el _kitsune_ le reclamó:_**

\- ¡No es justo-ttebayo!

\- No me importa, _dobe_...

**_Volvió a apresar sus labios, ésta vez con más furor. Hacia tanto que no se ahogaba en ellos, que tendría que recuperar el tiempo perdido. A Naruto no pareció molestarle más el asunto, pues tomó una mejor posición para que Sasuke se acoplara entre sus piernas, mientras se aferraba a aquella nívea y ancha espalda. _**

**_La presteza con la que comenzó a besarle, fue similar a la que hizo gala el moreno al comenzar a desnudar a su pareja, quien mantenía su atención en tomar el suficiente aire entre los impetuosos besos de que era presa. En uno de ésos besos, Sasuke le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo brotar de inmediato la sangre, la cual se mezcló con la saliva de ambos, aumentado el éxtasis._**

**_Entre el abrumador delirio, el Uchiha comenzó a acariciar el despierto miembro de Naruto, que agobiado por las sensaciones, uso las manos para separar el rostro del moreno de sus labios y tomar una gran bocanada de oxígeno: _**

**_\- _**Ahhhh, ah, ah...Sasuke...-**_el mencionado le miró con una mueca de satisfacción. El kitsune estaba sonrojado y respiraba agitadamente; en las comisuras de su boca, se percibía sangre de la mordida que se había ganado y saliva, ante la ferocidad de los besos con los que le abordó su pareja. Ante la vista, Sasuke sonrió. _**

**_Si bien había perdido la apuesta por qué él le beso primero, le haría pagar a Naruto por haberle orillado a dar el primer paso...tomó la erección del _kitsune_ y empezó a masturbarle._**

\- ¡Ah, esp...espera! ¡Sasuke!

**_Con cada movimiento de su mano, Naruto gemía con más intensidad, aumentado su propia excitación, al punto de comenzar a quemarle..._**

**_\- _**¡Ah...!-**_se despertó muy bruscamente, a lo que sólo atinó en desear que Naruto siguiera dormido. Se sintió sumamente afortunado de observar que era así. Aunque con la misma velocidad que se sintió afortunado, la excitación comenzó a dolerle, haciéndole recordar que por lo pronto, tenia "asuntos más importantes" a los cuales otorgarle su atención._**

**_Con lentos movimientos debido al escozor de su excitación, se fue hasta el baño, demasiado fastidiado cabe mencionar. Nunca antes se había masturbado, ¡y era ridículo hacerlo cuando su pareja dormía tan placidamente! ¡Ése maldito _dobe_ tenia la culpa de todo...!_**

**_Ya estando en el baño, decidió meterse bajo la ducha fría, para enfriarse la mente un poco. Una vez que salió, dirigió la vista a un tranquilamente dormido, Naruto. Y al igual que en su sueño, se quedó cautivado con tal visión._**

**_Se acercó a él y a sabiendas que su sueño era pesado, intentó besarle. Era una lástima que cual ladrón furtivo, comenzaría a robarle besos al rubio, pero en verdad necesitaba de ésos gestos y tendría que hacerlo de tal forma, hasta que su orgullo estuviese dispuesto a ceder._**

**_Lo que ocurrió después, fue algo que no imaginó, pues Naruto le alejó bruscamente con la mano:_**

\- No me toques...-**_murmuró aún dormido._**

\- No jodas, _usurakontachi_-**_una vez más se acercó, pero sólo se ganó que fuese evitado de forma más enérgica. _**

**_\- _**¡No me toques...!-**_se revolvió en la cama molesto, hasta que cayó por la orilla_**, **_para luego de unos movimientos más, quedarse inmóvil, regresando a la quietud con la que dormía_**-Sasuke _teme_...

**_Al parecer ni siquiera cautelosamente, Naruto deseaba brindarle el gesto que tanto anhelaba, por lo que resopló molesto._**

\- Idiota...-**_le tomó en brazos y le colocó en la cama. Y una vez allí, lo intentó de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado esquivo:_**

\- Te dije...-**_susurró frunciendo el ceño, pero sin abrir los ojos_**-te dije que no dattebayo...

**_Sasuke esperó a que se relajara su expresión, mientras le acariciaba unos mechones de rubio cabello que caían en su rostro, para luego de unos minutos, brindarle un cálido beso en la frente, totalmente resignado. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

Día 20

**_Veinte míseros días...veinte jodidos días...¡veinte putos días! ¡Sasuke ya no sabía que otro maldito adjetivo colocarle a los días, para describir lo torturante que era la espera! Y lo peor de todo era que probablemente el _dobe_, se haría de toda la tozudez posible para cumplir con los cien días. ¡Pero era un número muy grande! ¡Él no podía soportar todo ése tiempo, aunque claro, tampoco lo diría, pero no significaba que se quedaría de brazos cruzados! _**

**_Debido a eso, sus planes habían mutado de sutiles a bastante evidentes. ¿Qué tan evidentes...? Pues el de intentar besarlo a la fuerza. Lamentablemente, lo único que causó, fue que el rubio se pusiera más a la defensiva, al grado de lanzarle un puñetazo si invadía su espacio personal. Y a pesar de que la situación ya llegaba a tal punto, al menos, se dirigían la palabra. Tal vez ello, era lo que agregaba un matiz de cierta concordia, no dejando caer a su relación en un completo desastre. _**

**_La tensa situación entre la pareja comenzó a preocupar a sus amigos, que por todos los medios, intentaron saber que les había hecho llegar a tal estado, más ninguno de los dos involucrados dijo palabra alguna, aunque fue más por no molestarles que por evitar se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos. _**

**_Las únicas que veían el lado bueno del mal rato que pasaba la pareja, eran las fan de Sasuke, quienes aumentaron el acoso y más que nada, veían la posibilidad de que finalmente Sasuke se hiciera heterosexual y se casara con alguna de ellas. La sola idea les parecía bastante ridícula a sus amigos, pero ello no evitaba que cuando las vieran revoloteando alrededor del moreno, alguno de ellos les interrumpiera. Hasta sus hijos colaboraban con la tarea, aunque para ser sinceros, ésos mocosos lo hacían todo el tiempo. No les gustaba que "Sasuke-san" estuviera cerca de otra persona que no fuera el _kitsune_. _**

**_Y sin duda, el que se llevaba las palmas con sus actuaciones era el hijo mayor de Shikamaru y Temari, un niño de 5 años llamado Shikadai, que heredó el cabello negro y la inteligencia de su padre, además que ya daba indicios de los hábiles sarcasmos tan únicos en sus progenitores. Dado que algunas veces sus padres salían en misiones, dejaban al pequeño Shikadai y a su hermano pequeño Asuma, de tan sólo 1 año, con sus padrinos. Y precisamente, ésa semana, sus padres estarían fuera, por lo que la presencia de los pequeños, fue una especie de tregua entre Naruto y Sasuke. _**

**_Mientras Naruto se ocupaba de prestar atención a sus ahijados todo el tiempo, Sasuke se encargaba del resto de la labores, demostrando que aún con problemas, la buena pareja que hacían, no se cuestionaba lo más mínimo._**

\- ¿Tu papá ya te llevó al bosque que protegen dattebayo?-**_le preguntó el rubio al mayor de sus ahijados, quien le tomaba de la mano mientras caminaban para ir al departamento, luego de jugar un rato en casa de Sakura. Al niño más pequeño, le cargaba en brazos._**

\- Sí. Le acompaño cuando se le antoja darle una vuelta-**_Naruto río ante el comentario. Al parecer, Shikamaru no dejaría jamás su pasividad._**

\- ¿Sabías que algún día te tocara ésa responsabilidad dattebayo?

\- El tío Choji lo dice a cada rato. Pero mi mamá cree que mi destino es seguir los pasos del tío Gaara.

**_Tío Gaara...no negaba que se escuchaba bastante curioso y aún le parecía increíble ver la forma con la que interactuaba con sus únicos sobrinos a la fecha. Se notaba que les apreciaba mucho, malcriaba, podía ser la palabra más precisa. Aunque no pensaba que tal atención afectara al mayor de sus ahijados, pues era un niño bastante centrado. _**

\- Es bueno que tengan tantas esperanzas en ti, pero tú, ¿que deseas realmente-ttebayo?

\- Por lo pronto, sólo quiero llegar a ser gennin-**_dijo sencillamente_**.

\- Tienes mucho potencial-**_Naruto sonrió al tiempo que le miraba. Ahora, veía a un niño que no le llegaba ni a la cintura en estatura, pero muy pronto, sería alguien bastante grande, no sólo en apariencia_**-Si sabes sacarle provecho, llegaras muy lejos.

\- Viniendo de ti, Naruto nii-chan, se escucha mejor-**_el pequeño levantó la vista y le devolvió la sonrisa a su padrino, satisfecho por recibir tales palabras de alguien que admiraba tanto._**

\- Je, je, je...-**_continuó sonriendo, ésta vez con un deje de ternura._**

**_Quizás era algo bastante bobo, pero muchas ocasiones, por su mente pasaba la idea de tener un hijo con Sasuke. Sí, sabía que era algo naturalmente imposible, pero podía adoptar alguno. Lo importante para él, era formar una familia cómo tal. Nunca llegó a comentarlo con él y hasta cierto punto, se alegró de no haberlo hecho una vez que comenzó su problema._**

\- Naruto nii-chan, ¿esa herida aun no se cura?-_**le pregunto repentinamente el pequeño Nara. Se trataba de un corte en el antebrazo el cual quedaba a la vista por estar cargando al mas pequeño**_-la tienes desde que regresaste de tu misión. Kurama-san debió haberla sanado, por lo que me ha contado papá.

-Es otra herida, Shikadai. Fue un descuido de mi parte.

-Se ve idéntica-**_le dijo sin perder de vista el corte. _**

-Lo sé, pero créeme, no lo es-**_no le vio convencido y eso le preocupó. Si le llegaba a contar a Shikamaru, comenzaría a sospechar._**

\- Je. Es un niño muy listo-**_comentó Kurama con deje de orgullo_**-deberías tener cuidado, después de todo, Shikamaru es su padre.

-Lo sé...

**_De pronto, se detuvo en seco al observar que Sasuke con una bolsa en la mano derecha, caminaba rodeado de chiquillas, que seguramente eran sus fanáticas._**

\- ¿Que hace Sasuke-san con ésas niñas?-**_cuestionó molesto ante la escena._**

\- A Sasuke siempre lo siguen las mujeres-**_le respondió un poco triste._**

\- No deberían. Es una persona comprometida y mi mamá siempre dice que las mujeres que le coquetean a los casados, son unas rameras.

\- No creo que un niño deba decir ésas cosas dattebayo-**_le reprochó por la palabra, pero a quien debería reprender era a la madre, por estar diciéndole todo eso a un niño de 5 años._**

\- Pero es verdad, ¿no?-**_le miró, desafiante_**-Naruto nii-chan y Sasuke-san, son un matrimonio, justo cómo mis papás.

\- No Shikadai, no somos un matrimonio...-**_murmuró, una vez que volvió a fijar la vista en Sasuke, quien comenzó a perderse entre la multitud._**

\- ...-**_el pequeño, conciente de que ver eso le estaba causando tristeza a Naruto, se soltó de su mano y corrió entre la gente, para alcanzar a Sasuke._**

\- ¡No, espera-ttebayo!-**_y antes de que le atrapase, el niño realizó unos sellos, listo para realizar un jutsu:_**

\- ¡Fuuton No Jutsu!-**_era algo bastante simple; un ventarrón de viento que levantó la falda de más de una de las chicas que perseguían al Uchiha, quien se detuvo curioso, al reconocer el chakra._**

\- ¡Shikadai!-**_Naruto intentó detenerle, pero la travesura ya estaba hecha, pues las chicas desaparecieron del lado de Sasuke. En ése momento, se dio cuenta de que la bolsa que cargaba el moreno, tenia víveres que seguramente necesitaba para la cena._**

\- Bastante bueno para un niño que ni siquiera comienza la academia-**_le dijo, mirándole fijamente_**-¿Quién te enseño ése truco?

\- Mi mamá. Ella me dijo que lo use cuando vea que alguna ramera se le acerca a mi papá.

\- ¡Para ya de decir ésa palabra, Shikadai!-**_el _kitsune_, luego de reprender a su ahijado, miró a su alrededor, ofreciendo una sonrisa en forma de disculpa a quienes les miraban atentamente._**

\- Yo no soy tu papá, niño-**_mencionó Sasuke, secamente._**

\- No, pero no dejare que nadie se entrometa en su matrimonio.

\- ¿Matrimonio...?-**_arqueó una ceja, intrigado, porque se la adjudicase un nombre a su lazo con Naruto._**

\- Lo le prestes atención dattebayo-**_interrumpió el rubio, mientras bajaba la vista, para tomar de la mano al pequeño_**-Vamos a casa...

**_Ya cuando intentaba regresar la vista al frente, un golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza, le hizo soltar nuevamente la mano de su ahijado mayor y llevarla al área afectada. _**

\- ¡Ah, mierda!

\- ¡Maldito _dobe_!-**_se quejó Sasuke, quien soltó la bolsa para colocar las manos en su mandíbula._**

**_Resulta que una vez más se acercó para intentar besarle, a lo que sin querer, chocó con la cabeza del rubio, dejando a ambos muy doloridos y con la atención de toda la gente dado sus gritos:_**

\- ¡¿Que te pasa, idiota?!-**_le miró furioso, mientras el pequeño Asuma, reía_**-¡Eso me ha dolido-ttebayo!

\- ¡¿Y crees que a mí no?! ¡Con tremenda cabeza dura!

\- ¡Cállate, _teme_...!

\- Ja, ja, ja, ja...-**_la risa inocente del mayor de los Nara, les hizo mirarle, intrigados_**-¿ven cómo si son un matrimonio? Y uno muy divertido, ¡más que el de mis papás!

\- ¿Deberíamos tomarlo cómo un halago-ttebayo?-**_preguntó Naruto mientras las risas de ambos niños, inundaban la calle._**

\- No lo creo, _dobe_...


	10. Chapter 10

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_Luego de haber tenido toda una semana a los herederos de la familia Nara en casa, las cosas parecían regresar a la frialdad y silencio, que poco a poco ganaba terreno en su relación. _**

**_Naruto, quien cenaba un ramen instantáneo a la par que veía televisión, se dirigió a la cocina para llenar nuevamente su vaso de leche. Últimamente comía más de lo normal, lo que atribuía a su frustración. Aunque se dio cuenta que no era el único que había cambiado sus hábitos debido a la tensión, ya que se encontró con Sasuke sentado en el marco ventana que estaba en la sala, fumando un cigarrillo. _**

**_Pasó de largo sin decirle nada. Ya en la cocina, apenas había colocado la mano la manija del refrigerador, cuando una voz justo en su oído, le dijo: _**

\- Deja de comer tanto, _usurakontachi_...

\- ¡Wuaah...!-**_se dio la vuelta y le dedicó un puchero a quien le había asustado_**-¡Eres un _teme_!

\- ¿Así que comes para aliviar tu frustración?-**_le preguntó con una mueca burlesca._**

\- No soy el único que está frustrado-ttebayo...-**_ante la evidente crítica por comenzar a fumar, Sasuke se puso bastante serio._**

\- Es bastante obvio que nos falta el sexo.

\- Si tan sólo no hubieras hecho la apuesta, Sasuke...

\- ¿Y quien dice que para hacerlo, es necesario besar?-**_le interrumpió, mientras colocaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Naruto, atrapándole entre el refrigerador y su cuerpo._**

\- ...-**_la mirada melancólica que le brindó el rubio, hizo que desviase la vista a sus labios._**

\- ¿No me extrañas...?-**_susurró, acercándose a sólo milímetros de su boca entreabierta, sintiendo el cálido aliento._**

**_Esperaba que ante tal estímulo, Naruto se lanzara a sus labios, pero éste ni siquiera se movía. Y si le hubiese mirado directamente a los ojos, se habría dado cuenta del porque. _**

**_Los ojos azules del _kitsune_ brillaban por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos, ante la frialdad con la que Sasuke aceptaba que no le importaba demasiado brindarle gestos de cariño…que sólo quería follarle. _**

\- ¿Me rechazaras...?-**_volvió a preguntarle quedamente, a lo que Naruto atinó a recargar la frente en su hombro derecho y, sollozar discretamente._**

**_Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante el tímido contacto, para luego, abrazarle. ¡Finalmente uno de sus planes dio resultado! Bueno, esto no era precisamente un plan, y de hecho, aún Naruto no le besaba, pero al menos le permitió tocarle y para él, ése simple hecho merecía consideración. _**

**_Y mientras el Uchiha ignorante del llanto, sonreía alegremente al sentir la calidez del cuerpo del _kitsune_, éste se ahogaba en la angustia de saber que no era tan valioso cómo alguna vez creyó, ante los ojos de aquel que lo era todo en su vida. _**

**_Tal escena, no era más que la muestra de lo estropeada que estaba, su comunicación._**

**_Así pues, Naruto se hizo a la idea de cumplir lo que Sasuke esperaba de él y comenzó a besarle el cuello, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y ofrecerle leves mordiscos. Las acciones que realizaba, le hicieron pensar a Sasuke que su "plan" dio más resultados de los esperados, por lo que decidió poner de su parte. Se aferró a su cuerpo y le subió a la mesa que estaba cercana a ellos, para luego, en un rápido movimiento, quitarle la playera. Se acercó a besarle, a lo que Naruto reaccionó, moviendo su cabeza a un lado, evitando el contacto. El Uchiha no le prestó atención, así que brindó besos al cuello y los hombros descubiertos del rubio, a la vez que comenzaba a tocarle la entrepierna por encima de la ropa... _**

**_Le recostó suavemente mientras viajaba por su acanelada piel, hasta que llegó justo a su bajo vientre. Desabrochó el botón, bajó el cierre y antes de resbalar la prenda por sus piernas, le dedicó una mirada a Naruto, quien se cubría los ojos con el brazo derecho, más por ocultar sus lágrimas que por la excitación. _**

**_Sasuke se deleito al saberse el causante de los ahogados gemidos que Naruto producía y llego al clímax, cuando sintió una repentina calidez en la boca. Era bastante raro que terminara sin haber recibido ninguna atención del rubio, pero que importaba. Ya tendría oportunidad, puesto que imaginaba las paces estaban hechas... _**

**_Naruto se sentó en la mesa, quedando justo enfrente de Sasuke, quien le miraba inmutablemente ya que su mente divagaba con la idea, de que no tardaría en besarle por voluntad propia. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el rubio colocaba la mano izquierda sobre su boca y besaba suavemente el torso de su propia mano, para luego, fijar sus ojos azules en él:_**

**_\- _**Te amo...-**_Sasuke comparó la última vez que escuchó ésa frase, tratando de recordar si era normal, el deje de amargura en su voz._**

**_El _kitsune_, por su parte, se bajó de la mesa, acomodó su pantalón y levantó su playera del suelo; todo ante la inmovilidad del moreno, que al parecer, trataba de asimilar lo que ocurría._**


	11. Chapter 11

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_Muy temprano al día siguiente, Naruto fue llamado por Tsunade y ya que no le debía ningún maldito reporte, imaginó que sería para una misión, lo que en verdad le hacía falta. Necesitaba estar todo el tiempo posible, muy lejos de Sasuke, para ver si sus heridas sanaban._**

\- Buenos días, Tsunade-obaa chan-**_ mencionó en cuanto abrió la puerta de su oficina-_**¿Y Kakashi sensei?

\- En una reunión, pero yo te daré detalles-l**_a rubia le recibió con una sonrisa, para con un movimiento de su mano, pedirle que se acercara al escritorio-_**Es una misión individual. Eres de los mejores ANBU en el tema de la infiltración y necesitamos solamente información. Evita los enfrentamientos y huye-**_enfatizó la palabra a sabiendas que en ocasiones no era muy sensato_**-si es necesario-**_le entregó un pergamino con datos vitales._**

\- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente?

\- Comienzan a escucharse rumores sobre ninjas que buscan datos de diferentes Kekkei Genkai, incluso de habla de algunos desaparecidos de familias que tienen este linaje. Niños, sobre todo...-**_ante esa noticia, Naruto le miró realmente preocupad_**o-No sabemos si son secuestrados para entrenarlos y venderlos al mercado negro o algo peor.

\- ¿Y qué puede ser peor?

\- Se han encontrado cadáveres mutilados.

\- Es terrible.

**_\- _**Necesitamos saber lo más que se pueda sobre estás actividades, pero en total discreción. No deseamos que se enteren que estamos poniendo nuestra atención en ellos. Dependiendo de lo que encontremos, la misión se extenderá-**_mencionó Tsunade._**

**_\- _**¿Qué tanto podría extenderse dattebayo?-**_le preguntó. _**

\- Si bien nos va, cerca de los 4 meses.

\- ¿Y si nos va mal?

\- Hasta los 18 meses.

\- ¡¿Año y medio?!

\- Sí. Pero ya te he dicho que todo depende de lo que encontremos.

\- Entendido.

\- Sé que te será difícil estar lejos del Uchiha, pero vamos, date a desear un poco, ¿no?

**_\- _**Te aseguro que ni lo va a notar, Tsunade obaa-chan-**_mencionó entristecido._**

\- Vamos. Eres el único al que Uchiha Sasuke extraña en todo el mundo.

\- Que se consiga unas putas y ya...

\- Naruto...-**_la anterior Hokage le reprendió por su vocabulario o eso pensó_**-sabes que no es la persona más expresiva del mundo, pero te aseguro que aprecia tu compañía por sobre todo.

\- Hemos tenido problemas. Supongo que Sakura-chan te lo ha dicho. Y no estoy seguro de todo esto.

\- ¿Te refieres a su relación?

\- Tal vez ya no quiere sentirse solo y por eso, esta jugando a los novios conmigo.

\- Eso no lo sabes.

\- Aún no estoy seguro, pero...-**_bajo la mirada para evitar que Tsunade se diera cuenta de la agonía que comenzaba a nacer en él_**-eso es lo que me hace sentir cada vez que abre la boca.

\- Naruto...-_**y antes de que la rubia tratase de levantarle el ánimo, prácticamente huyó del lugar.**_

\- Lo siento.

\- ¡Naruto!

**_Luego de alejarse lo suficiente, tuvo que detenerse. Se inclinó un poco sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el pecho que le ahogaba._**

\- Ugh...-**_tomo su playera con fuerza, tratando de minimizar la sensación._**

-¡¿Naruto, estás bien?!-**_Kurama parecía preocupado, pero cuando escuchó sollozos, se relajó_**-Idiota, me has asustado.

-¿Por qué duele tanto, Kurama...?-**_preguntó entre lágrimas._**

\- Porque se trata de Sasuke, eso lo sabes bien.

-Mierda...

**_No tuvo el valor para ir a casa despues de eso, no tenía deseos de ver a Sasuke. Simplemente su corazón no estaba muy bien como para enfrentarlo. Así que pasó el resto del día paseando, tratando de calmar sus emociones. Ya por la noche, regresó a casa, esperando terminar el día sin incidentes:_**

\- Estoy en casa...-**_dijo secamente mientras se quitaba las sandalias._**

\- ¿Dónde estabas?-**_de inmediato Sasuke le recibió de no muy buena manera. Un error en el que no dilucidó a tiempo. _**

\- ¿Qué te importa, carajo?-_**le respondió groseramente, como últimamente lo hacia. Y eso le lastimaba. **_

\- Dijiste que ibas con Kakashi.

\- Allí estuve-_**el tono monótono daba a entender que se estaba aburriendo de la charla.**_

\- ¿Todo el jodido día?

\- Tenía cosas que hacer-_**Naruto comenzó a caminar, pero le cerró el paso. Era ahora o nunca.**_

**_\- _**Tenemos que hablar. Yo...-**_y aunque el moreno hacía muecas para hablar, las palabras simplemente no salían_**-Es decir, tú...-**_estaba asustado y a decir verdad, no sabía por dónde demonios comenzar. Quería disculparse, decirle que nunca era su intención herirle, que ansiaba aquellos besos que parecían eternos y que odiaba esa pared que levantó entre ambos; que temía no poder causar nuevamente una sonrisa en él, que le dolía que sus ojos ya no brillasen al verse directamente._** **_Deseaba decirle que odiaba pensar en la idea de que ya no le apreciaba. _**

_**Que le aterraba perderle...**_

\- ...-**_mientras luchaba con sus sentimientos, notó que Naruto puso una expresión llena de tedio y ello, no ayudaba a calmar su nerviosismo._**

\- Naruto, ¿por qué haces las cosas tan complicadas?-_**no pensó en las consecuencias de aquella frase, otro error.**_

\- ¡¿Yo?!-**_aquello realmente le ofendió. ¡Ni siquiera abrió la jodida boca!_** **_¿¡Cómo era posible que pelearan sin soltar una puta frase?!_**-¡¿Quien coño es el que hace preguntas para comenzar una discusión?!

\- ¡No me ayuda tu falta de interés en esto!

\- ¡Como si te importara!

\- ¡Claro que me importa! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

\- ¡Al diablo!-**_se puso de nuevo el calzado_**-¡Regresare cuando quieras platicar decentemente!

* * *

**_Naruto había ido a cenar al Ichiraku y se encontraba algo melancólico por la reciente pelea sin sentido alguno. _**

\- Te ves desanimado, Naruto-**_le comentó el dueño del local, que veía algo preocupado la extraña lentitud con que comía ramen._**

\- Lo sé-ttebayo...-**_dijo, para luego, suspirar pesadamente._**

\- ¿Ocurre algo malo?

\- He peleado bastante con Sasuke-**_Naruto comenzó a jugar con la comida mientras charlaba con ése confiable hombre. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien aparte de Iruka-sensei, lo que tanto le molestaba._**

\- Ah, peleas de pareja. Es lo más normal del mundo, pequeño. ¡Ya veras que el amor lo soportara todo!

\- Creo que ése es el problema dattebayo-**_murmuró desolado_**-Sasuke no que quiere de la forma en que yo lo hago-ttebayo.

\- No digas eso, Naruto.

\- Desde que lo nuestro comenzó, he sido yo quien a puesto todo de su parte...-**_dejó caer lo palillos dentro del plato, mientras clavaba la vista en el alimento_**-Él ni siquiera me dice un: "me gustas", ya no digamos un: "te quiero" y de hecho, he perdido la esperanza de que alguna vez me diga que me ama. Supongo que es porque no los siente en verdad dattebayo.

\- No es eso. Sasuke es un chico muy reservado y frío, y pienso que se le ha de dificultar el decirte lo que siente en realidad.

\- Pues si no puede decirle lo que siente en realidad a la persona con la que ha vivido por un año, creo que el que comete un error es él dattebayo. Y ya no pienso seguir así-**_el último comentario, en verdad preocupó al hombre:_**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- ...-**_el mutismo, sumado a la amargura que adquirió su semblante, le dio la respuesta al dueño del local: Naruto estaba pensado en terminar su relación._**

\- Piensa con calma, Naruto. No hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

_**Durante mucho tiempo, solamente deseó tener su atención, que fuese sólo en él donde se posaran sus ojos negros; arriesgaría su vida por él a cambio de nada...pero ahora, ya no podía anhelar solamente, porque no había suficiente tiempo. Necesitaba que admitiera porque carajos aceptó llevar su amistad a otro nivel y si su respuesta era la indicada, que se quedara a su lado para el resto de su vida...**_

\- ¡Hola Sasuke!-**_el saludo que brindó el dueño, despabiló al rubio, quien volvió a tomar los palillos del plato, para comenzar a jugar con el ramen y evitar a toda costa, aquella mirada oscura._**

**_\- _**Buenas noches, señor...-**_contestó impasible para después, sentarse al lado de Naruto. _**

_**Estaba arrepentido de esa ultima pelea. Nunca estuvo en sus planes que terminara así. Pero no importaba cuando deseaba acercarse a Naruto, este ya no se lo permitía. Prácticamente nunca estaba en casa; ya no se sentaban a la mesa a charlar y cuando cruzaban palabra, las respuestas de eran evasivas o groseras. Había levantado un muro entre ellos y su propia falta de expresividad, realmente no estaba ayudando en nada.**_

\- Regresemos a casa, Naruto.

\- Me iré cuando yo quiera dattebayo-**_de nuevo esa infranqueable barrera llena de rencor._**

\- Oye, no tienes porque arremeter conmigo por culpa de tu cobardía.

\- ¿Mi cobardía-ttebayo?-**_finalmente, le miró a los ojos._**

\- Sí. Eres tan tozudo para aceptar que perdiste, que te estás frustrando.

\- Tú no sabes nada de mí y por eso, no tienes el derecho de juzgarme.

\- Cómo no voy a saber nada de ti, _dobe_, si hemos vivido durante casi año juntos.

\- Pues de nada te ha servido, _teme_...-**_se puso de pie, para después, depositar el dinero necesario al lado de su plato_**-Gracias por la comida, viejo-**_y se despidió._**

\- ¡Claro, Naruto! ¡Vuelve pronto!-**_el dueño bajó la mirada a donde se supone debería estar el plato vacío, pero cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarle casi lleno de ramen_**-Ni siquiera terminó su tazón de ramen...-**_murmuró a sabiendas que Sasuke le escuchaba perfectamente_**-debe estar muy triste.

\- ...

\- Estoy seguro que sabes lo que Naruto necesita, Sasuke.

\- No sé a que se refiere-**_finalmente le respondió, pero sin dejar de clavar la vista en el suelo._**

\- Nos escuchaste conversar, ¿cierto?

\- ...-**_el silencio fue una respuesta positiva para el hombre._**

\- No esperes a que se aleje de tu vida para decirle lo que significa en ella. El arrepentimiento es una carga muy pesada.

**_Ante ésas palabras, Sasuke salió del local, dispuesto a dar una caminata, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que Neji y Lee, le comentaron alguna vez. _**

**_Que era bastante sencillo, el que Naruto se alejase._**

\- Naruto no puede dejarme...-**_murmuró_**-no puede...

* * *

**_Luego de dos horas, en donde el fresco viento le ayudó despejar su mente, regresó al departamento. Abrió la puerta, tratando de hacer el menor ruido. Una vez que entró, se topó con que Naruto dormía en el sillón más grande de la sala. _**

_**Sasuke miró con cierta tristeza ésa imagen, aquello era lo único que faltaba para demostrarle su distanciamiento...y en verdad le destrozaba. **_

**_Tal vez, era necesario darse un tiempo, pues más que nunca, sentía que su vínculo les traía a ambos, agobio y daño. Y ésas, no eran las palabras más alentadoras para referirse a una relación de pareja. _**

**_En un gesto realmente tierno, el moreno intentó llevar a la cama a Naruto. Lamentablemente, la buena intención no fue tomada con buenos ojos, ya que el _kitsune_ se despertó bastante molesto:_**

\- ¡¿Ahora que mierda quieres, _teme_?!-**_le gritó luego que le alejara bruscamente._**

\- ¡Te llevo a la puta cama!

\- ¡Duermo donde se me de la jodida gana, ¿entendido-ttebayo?!-**_la furia con la que le enfrentaba se reflejaba en sus ojos azules_**-¡Así que deja de putearme la existencia! ¡Déjame tranquilo-ttebayo!-**_mencionó, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente para dormir._**

\- Cómo quieras, _dobe_...


	12. Chapter 12

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

**_Al día siguiente, Sasuke se levantó un poco tarde y lo primero que hizo fue el ir a la sala para ver al rubio, pero no había presencia alguna. Imaginó que se había salido aún molesto por lo ocurrido ayer. _**

**_Ya había anochecido y ni un rastro de él, por lo que una vez más, salió a buscarle. Ya casi se le convertía en hábito el ir a tales horas de la noche, al Ichiraku. _**

\- ¿No está?-**_murmuró escéptico, cuando no le encontró comiendo ramen._**

\- ¡Hola Sasuke!-**_le recibió efusivamente el dueño._**

\- Señor, ¿Naruto no ha venido el día de hoy?

\- No, pero supongo que es porque se marchó en una misión.

\- ¿Una misión?-**_frunció el ceño, realmente confundido._**

\- Sí. Ayer dijo que Hokage-sama le enviaría a una misión y que estaría algún tiempo fuera de Konoha.

\- Entiendo...-**_dijo en un semblante triste, que el hombre no recordaba haber visto_**-gracias, señor.

**_Salió del local y se dirigió a casa...era extraño, pero mientras caminaba por las angostas calles de la aldea, una sensación de soledad se apodero de él. Ese extraño sentimiento de no pertenecer a ningun sitio._**

\- Ése _dobe_...se fue sin despedirse-**_mencionó dolido. Naruto no era de los que hacía eso. Siempre que iba a una misión, la noche anterior tenían sexo y a antes de salir de casa, el rubio le despedía de la forma más cariñosa posible..._**

/FLASH BACK/

**_\- _**¡Ya me voy, Sasuke!-**_le dijo al tiempo que se ponía la capa negra y cubría su cabeza con la capucha. Sasuke le miraba embobado desde un sillón de la sala...Naruto en verdad era atractivo con ése uniforme de ANBU...y con el uniforma de jounin...y con su chandal naranja...y desnudo era..._**

\- Sí, sí-**_cortó su propia charla mental, antes de empezar a divagar en perversiones_**\- Ya deja de hacer escándalo.

\- ¡Qué malo eres dattebayo!-**_hizo puchero, para luego montarse en las piernas de Sasuke y darle un beso fugaz_**-¿Me extrañaras?

\- Quizás...-**_le dijo desinteresadamente. Naruto volvió a besarle, ésta vez más lentamente._**

\- ¿Me extrañaras?

\- Ya te dije que...-**_Naruto le tomó de la nuca para besarle profundamente, lo que le cayó por sorpresa a Sasuke, quien después, le siguió el juego. Duraron varios minutos besándose de ésa forma tan pasional, expresando con sus labios lo que las palabras no alcanzaban a describir._**

\- ¿Me extrañaras?-**_preguntó nuevamente Naruto, luego de separarse._**

**_Sasuke no respondió, a cambio le dio un tierno beso en la boca. Naruto no necesitó de más para saber que su respuesta era: "demasiado", por lo que sonrió, satisfecho._**

\- ¡Ya me voy dattebayo!

\- Ya lo sé _dobe_, lo has dicho dos veces. ¿Acaso no quieres ir a tu misión?

\- ¡Claro que sí!-**_el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y Sasuke le siguió. Se detuvieron a las afueras del departamento y se observaron fijamente._**

\- No vayas a hacer ninguna locura, _usurakontachi_-**_le golpeó suavemente la frente con los dedos._**

\- Sólo cuando sea necesario-ttebayo-**_le dijo sonriendo para después, besarlo fugazmente._**

\- Ni cuando sea necesario, _dobe_. Recuerda que Shikamaru no es tu niñera.

\- ¡No lo necesito! Todo lo tengo bajo control...-**_Naruto volvió a besarle y continuó haciéndolo con cada argumento que le lanzaba a Sasuke, lo que no le molestaba para nada. Ya se había acostumbrado a las eternas despedidas del _kitsune_ y que decir de ésos besos fugaces llenos de cariño._**

\- Eso mismo dijiste, cuando incendiaste la cocina al intentar hacer algo más que ramen.

\- No fue mi culpa que se incendiara la cocina, ¿entendido-ttebayo...?

\- Y supongo que tampoco fue tu culpa que explotara la sala.

\- Eso fue un experimento fallido de Konohamaru, ya te lo había dicho...

\- ¿Y quien era el que lo supervisaba?

\- ¿Porque me culpas de todo lo que ocurre?

\- Porque SIEMPRE es tu culpa.

\- Cómo te odio-ttebayo...-**_mencionó tratando de simular enfado, pero simplemente no consiguió respaldar sus palabras con sus acciones, pues el beso que siguió a la frase fue el más dulce de todos lo que le había dado a Sasuke. Por ello mismo, el moreno sonrió ante la actitud de Naruto. Y antes de decirle algo más, se vieron interrumpidos:_**

\- ¡Naruto, maldita sea! ¡Ya deja de despedirte!-**_le gritó Shikamaru desde la calle_**-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo!

\- Riega mis plantas...-**_dijo para luego darle el último fugaz beso_**-¡Ya voy Shikamaru!

/FIN FLASH BACK/

**_Ya se las pagaría ése cabrón cuando regresara. ¡¿Quién mierda se creía para largarse sin siquiera decirle adiós...?! _**


	13. Chapter 13

**********DISCLAIMER*********

LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)

* * *

"Día 30"

**_Se despertó con la sensación de que la cama en que dormía, era más grande de lo normal. Así que se acomodó justo en medio, con los brazos abiertos; esperando llenar el vacío. Los minutos transcurrían mientras miraba fijamente el techo, sin pensar en nada en concreto, sólo divagaba._**

**_Ése día no tenia nada que hacer. Ni misiones. Ni encargos. Ni pendientes. Nada de cuidar ahijados. Nada de Kakashi jodiéndole para ver si cedía y se hacía cargo de un grupo de genin..._**

**_Nada de Naruto._**

**_Se levantó de la cama desganadamente con sólo una idea en mente: no morir de aburrimiento. _**

**_La rutina del día siguió su curso: se dio una ducha, desayunó algo ligero mientras leía el periódico, lavó trastos sucios, limpió un poco la casa, regó las plantas de Naruto, ordenó por orden alfabético su cada vez más creciente colección de libros y acomodó por colores su ropa. Sí, todo lo que un día normal era..._**

**_Maldición, ¿a quien engañaba? Tan sólo la cuarta parte de todo lo que había realizado por la mañana, eran parte de su rutina, el resto de las labores eran para distraerse un poco. Una vez que ya no tuvo nada más que limpiar u ordenar cual enfermo obsesivo-compulsivo, se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala y fue en ése justo lugar, donde notó que algo hacía falta..._**

\- ¿Y la pecera...?

**_El recipiente de cristal con forma rectangular que es hogar de las mascotas del rubio, no se encontraba donde debía. No pensó que les hubiera arrojado por el retrete pues se había encariñado bastante con el par de animalejos. Sonrió tiernamente al recordar que Naruto solía darles órdenes cómo si se tratasen de un perro, algo que sólo se le podía ocurrir a alguien tan _usurakontachi_. Por lo que la idea de que los hubiese dejado a cargo de alguien más, le pareció la acertada. Y ya sabía, quien fue la persona elegida..._**

\- ¡Sasuke-kun!-**_fue el saludo con el que le recibió Hinata, una vez que le vio adentrarse al jardín delantero de su hogar. La _kunoichi_ parecía estar dándole lecciones al pequeño Yuki, quien también le recibió, sorprendido._**

\- ¡Sasuke-san!

\- Hey...-**_le revolvió la cabellera castaña, mientras le brindaba una sonrisa._**

\- ¿Ocurrió a-algo malo, Sasuke-kun?

\- No, sólo quería preguntarte-**_devolvió la mirada a Hinata_**-¿Naruto te dejó a sus peces?

\- ¡Sí, Naru-chan vino el otro día por la tarde, pidiéndonos que cuidáramos bien de Nemo-chan y de Nana-chan!-**_respondió por su madre, Yuki._**

\- Di-dijo que...-**_desvió la mirada, siempre lo hacía cuando charlaba con las personas_**-que estaría fuera algún tiempo.

\- Siento que te haya causado molestias, Hinata.

\- ¡No!-**_se apresuró a contestar, devolviéndole la mirada fija a Sasuke casi por instinto_**-¡No es ni-ninguna molestia!

\- Yo puedo cuidarles-**_le cortó_**-He visto cómo Naruto lo hace y no sé porqué no me lo pidió a mí...

**_El tono de nostalgia en el comentario, hizo que Hinata le brindara una mirada extrañada. Era la primera vez que la indiferencia de Sasuke desaparecía no sólo de su rostro sino de hasta su misma actitud...no cabía ninguna duda de que la presencia de Naruto en su vida, le había cambiado. _**

**_Neji le comentó que el rubio estaría bastante tiempo fuera y no pudo evitar el pensar que Sasuke le estaba extrañando y que cuidar de los pececillos, le traería un poco de consuelo. No era una actitud errada. Después de todo, ella también pasaba por lo mismo cada vez que Neji se iba en misiones, por lo que la decisión que tomó fue bastante sencilla. _**

**_Ya después se encargara de pedirle disculpa a Naruto por romper su promesa de que ella les cuidaría... _**

\- Yuki, ayúdame con la pecera de Naruto-kun.

\- ¡Sí, mamá!-**_ambos Hyuuga, se adentraron en la casa y luego de unos pocos minutos, Hinata salió con la pecera en las manos, mientras que el pequeño cargaba con su comida._**

\- ¡Cuida mucho de Nemo-chan, Sasuke-san!-**_le dijo el pequeño, mientras se acercaba a la pecera que su madre, aún tenia en las manos_**-Ha estado triste desde que Naru-chan le dejó, casi no se mueve...-**_dijo entristecido, mientras daba golpecitos al cristal, intentando de que el mencionado pez reaccionara, pero no lo consiguió._**

**_La kunoichi se aproximó a Sasuke, quien tomó la pecera y el botecito de comida que le ofrecía Yuki, para después de darles las gracias, marcharse. Pero antes de que saliera por la puerta, Hinata le llamó:_**

\- ¡Sasuke-kun...!-**_el aludido se giró, sorprendido por la extraña emoción que le imprimió Hinata_**-S-si...si te sientes só-sólo...puedes venir...-**_hizo un gesto con la cabeza y aún confundido por su actitud, salió del lugar._**

**_Cuando llegó al departamento, puso en el lugar correcto la pecera y el botecito con comida, para después, sentarse en el suelo, con los brazos sobre la mesa y recargando la barbilla en sus antebrazos cruzados, para observar impasible a los animalejos flotar..._**

**_¿Por qué demonios fue a casa de Hinata por ésos malditos peces sin gracia alguna?_**

**_Fue la pregunta que se apoderó de su mente en ése momento. Quizás era por orgullo, ya que una vez que llegara ése _dobe_, le demostraría que les cuidó perfectamente y así, tendría que aceptar que una vez más, se equivocaba. La otra era, que le hacían sentir un poco más en contacto con el recuerdo del kitsune._**

**_Luego de unos minutos, la segunda respuesta era la que ganaba terreno, cómo la más acertada._**

**_Ya comenzaba a extrañarle y tan sólo habían transcurrido dos días. Nunca antes pasó por algo similar, por lo que imaginó que la nula despedida por parte de Naruto, le afectó al punto de sentir que el tiempo que estarían distanciados, sería bastante. _**

**_En verdad se sentía extraño y trató de convencerse de que no tenia porque sentir ése agobio por su ausencia, que volvería pronto y una vez que lo hiciera le reclamaría por haberse marchado cuando una vez, el mismo rubio habló sobre el desaparecer de un día para otro..._**

* * *

/FLASH BACK/

**_Ambos, se encontraban recostados sobre una manta que colocaron en la terraza del departamento. La gran idea le surgió Naruto, quien dijo tener deseos de observar las estrellas. _**

**_Sasuke se hallaba boca arriba, recargando su cabeza en el antebrazo derecho, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo, abrigaba al _kitsune_, que había colocado la cabeza en su hombro. Y ya que Naruto se maravillaba con el cielo despejado, el moreno le observaba detenidamente. Era una manía que se estaba volviendo común, desde que su relación comenzó a volverse más profunda. Tal gesto, podría interpretarse cómo el de una persona totalmente enamorada y quizás, era así, pues su continuo escrutinio era para saber más sobre él. Y funcionaba._**

**_Se había dado cuenta de que cuando Naruto reía, las marcas de su mejillas se curvaban de forma singularmente encantadora; que cuando pensaba, su mirada se volvía solemne e increíblemente intensa, como ocurría con las persona sabias; que cuando hacía pucheros, arrugaba la nariz y apretujaba los labios, de la misma forma en que varios de los hijos de sus amigos lo hacían, llegándose a preguntar, quien se lo imitó a quien. Pero quizás, su más importante descubrimiento fue, el brillo en sus ojos azules cuando le decía que lo amaba..._**

**_Muchas veces le habían dicho eso, pero nunca lo creyó y mucho menos, había observado ése enigmático resplandor en las pupilas de sus admiradoras. Y hasta cierto punto, se alegró de que solamente Naruto, le mirase de tal forma... _**

\- ¿Pasa algo-ttebayo?-**_no se dio cuenta de en que momento, Naruto le pilló observándole._**

\- No-**_respondió indiferentemente y mirándole a los ojos, para encontrarse de nuevo con ése brillo tan característico en él._**

\- ¿Y por qué me miras tanto-ttebayo?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo?

\- Es que lo haces muy seguido-**_frunció el ceño, confundido_**-¿Tengo algo malo en el rostro dattebayo?

\- La idiotez normal en alguien cómo tú.

\- Que gracioso, _teme_...-**_se recostó nuevamente en el hombro de Sasuke, para luego de un profundo suspiro, comenzar una nueva charla:_**

\- La película que vimos anoche, era bastante triste-ttebayo.

**_De inmediato recordó que el final de la película, hizo que Naruto llorase un mar de lágrimas, lo que le pareció bastante cursi. La trama era sobre una pareja de ninja que luego de varios problemas para estar juntos, termina trágicamente, pues el tipo se muere en una misión, justo en los brazos de su esposa. _**

**_El filme en sí le resultó bastante malo: trilladas frases, personajes planos, desarrollo predecible y una pésima trama. Todo lo que pasaron para que al final, ¿el tipo se muriera? ¿Qué clase de patético y simplón final era ése? En verdad que no comprendía cómo demonios el rubio estuvo sollozando más de media película por ésos malos personajes._**

\- Era sólo una película, _usurakontachi_-**_le dijo mientras pensaba no volver a dejársela ver_**-No debería afectarte tanto una historia ficticia.

\- Pero sí ha ocurrido...-**_murmuró tristemente_**-Kurenai-sensei, perdió a Asuma-sensei dattebayo. Y quien sabe cuantas otras personas que no conocemos, han pasado por lo mismo.

\- Todos morimos. Es cuestión de aceptar la pérdida.

\- Lo sé, pero...-**_el moreno sintió que aquel cuerpo recostado al suyo, tembló_**-verle por la mañana y no poder hacerlo al siguiente día, debe ser un golpe bastante duro...

\- ...-**_sí, tenía razón. A veces, se suele dar por sentado que las personas cercanas a ti estarán siempre a tu lado. Es una rutina el que te despidas de ellas y es algo realmente difícil, cuando ésa ultima vez que les dijiste adiós, se vuelve verdaderamente eso...un adiós._**

**_\- _**Cuando te fuiste de la aldea...-**_le dijo_**-te extrañe bastante-ttebayo. Pero si una vez más te marcharas, creo que no podría soportarlo...-**_la pesadumbre en sus palabras, hicieron que por instinto, Sasuke cambiase su posición. _**

**_Se puso de lado, justo frente al _kitsune_ quien permanecía con la mirada gacha. Delicadamente, unió sus frentes, mientras pasaba el brazo derecho alrededor_** **_del cuerpo de Naruto:_**

\- No me iré a ningún lado, _dobe_-**_le musitó, para luego, besarle. En los minutos que siguieron, se dedico a brindarle suaves caricias a su cabello rubio._**

**_Sin embargo, Sasuke percibió que su inquietud no desapareció cuando comenzó a divagar nuevamente:_**

\- Sasuke, si yo muriera...

\- Deja de filosofar, maldita sea-**_le interrumpió molesto a sabiendas de a donde quería llegar._**

\- Algún día pasara, tú lo has dicho dattebayo-**_por primera vez en varios minutos, Naruto le miraba directamente a los ojos._**

\- Sí, pero el que pase no quiere decir que imagines que sucederá después...

\- ¿Me extrañarías?-**_ahora fue el turno del rubio para interrumpirle y no parar hasta decirle lo que tenia en mente._**

\- Naruto...

\- ¿Lo soportarías?

\- Es suficiente...

\- ¿Sobrevivirías?

**_\- _**...-**_le mantuvo la mirada, esperando que descifrara su silencio. _**

**_Si él llegase a morir, por supuesto que le echaría de menos desde el mismo instante en que fuera conciente de ello. Y era claro, que intentaría sobrevivir, más...no estaba muy seguro de soportar su ausencia._**

**_Pero tenia que hacerse a la idea. Después de todo, el trabajo del _kitsune_ era de los más peligrosos y aún cuando era muy fuerte, nada estaba por sentado..._**

\- Yo no, Sasuke...-**_el rubio se aferró a su cuerpo, a lo que atinó en corresponderle la mutua necesidad de confidencia_**-no podría seguir sin ti dattebayo. ¿Es malo que piense de ésa manera?

\- Te hace vulnerable y no puedes darte ése lujo.

\- ...-**_ésa no era precisamente la respuesta que Naruto esperaba, por lo que cerró los ojos con fuerza, un gesto que fue suavizándose al percibir que la forma en que Sasuke le abrazaba, se hacía más efusiva..._**

* * *

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

**_Ésa vez no pudo decirle que él también se estaba volviendo débil por culpa de la emoción que les unía y que cada vez, se hacía más y más grande. Le aterraba que su cariño fuese creciendo recíprocamente a la sensación de fragilidad._**

**_Pero, ¿qué más daba? Naruto había desaparecido de un día para otro, olvidando que le extrañaría, olvidando que no lo soportaría y, que no sobreviviría. ¡Ése maldito _usurakontachi_, mandó al carajo sus miedos y su relación omitiendo un "pequeño" detalle...!_**

**_Que nunca le dijo cómo hacer lo mismo._**

**_Ahora, él tendría que descubrirlo por sí mismo, ¡y no era justo! No estaba listo para hacerle frente, siendo que se negaba a aceptar que era tan debil..._**


	14. Chapter 14

**********DISCLAIMER*********

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADITOS PARA PASAR UN BUEN RATO :)**_

Dia 42

* * *

**_Era de noche y estaba bastante aburrido, así fue a encender el televisor. Le hacía falta distraerse un poco. Cual fue su sorpresa, al encontrase con que estaban transmitiendo ésa mala película que tanto hizo llorar a Naruto._**

**_Decidió verla, no muy convencido del porque se torturaba de tal manera. Ya cuando hubo un comercial, fue a la cocina para continuar con la auto-martirio y cenar un ramen instantáneo. _**

**_Nunca fue fanático de tal comida y no se lo ocultó al rubio, quien en más de una ocasión hacia berrinche en pleno súper, cuando abarrotaba el carrito con sólo tal dotación de comida. _**

**_No le detestaba, en parte, porqué le debía al ramen, el que haya iniciado su noviazgo..._**

/FLASH BACK/

**_Sasuke, caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y cuando llegó a las cercanías del departamento del rubio, no pudo evitar mirar si había luces encendidas. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que salía en alguna misión. Le gustaba ser el primero en recibirle._**

**_Sonrió al darse cuenta de que sí, había luz en el último piso del edificio. Sin dudarlo, fue a darle la bienvenida. Una vez que le abrió, de inmediato imaginó el porque de su expresión hastiada:_**

\- Déjame adivinar…-**_dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado_**-¿de nuevo Tsunade te regresó el reporte por no entregarlo con el formato correcto?

\- ¿Quien demonios recuerda el formato de un reporte-ttebayo?-**_le dio la espalda y se fue a sentar nuevamente frente a la mesa de la sala, en donde había algunas hojas desperdigadas._**

\- Yo...-**_sí, tal vez no era la manera más correcta de darle la bienvenida a su amigo, pero era lo más cercano._**

\- Alguien que no sea tú-**_le miró, fastidiado._**

\- Todos-**_respondió, al momento en que se sentaba al lado de un irritable rubio._**

\- ¿Viniste sólo para burlarte de mí-ttebayo?-**_volvió la vista al reporte, intentando concentrarse._**

\- Sí. Aunque me estoy cansando de que sea tan seguido. En verdad que eres irresponsable.

\- ¿Y en qué te molesta que lo sea?-**_dejó de lado su labor, para enfrentarle._**

\- En nada, pero creo que deberías madurar. Eres un ANBU...

\- Corrección-**_le interrumpió, soberbio_**-el mejor ANBU.

\- Claro, uno que no sabe ni cómo entregar un maldito reporte-**_mencionó con el tono más sarcástico que pudo_**-No me sorprende que no tengas novia.

\- Mira quien lo dice-ttebayo. ¿Tener tantas admiradores te dificulta la elección, Sasuke _baka_?

\- ¿Celoso de que tenga más admiradoras que tú?

**_A pesar de que ambos eran adultos maduros, no dejaban sus peleas tontas, en donde claramente terminaban hasta que uno se cansara de usar sarcasmos._**

\- Puede que no tenga tantas, pero les doy crédito por saber de quien enamorarse.

\- Ja, ni te creas tanto, _dobe_. Ésas tipas han de ignorar totalmente lo desagradable que es tu personalidad.

\- ¡¿Cómo qué desagradable dattebayo?!

\- Eres un idiota, adicto al ramen, desobligado, gritón, fastidioso, desordenado y sin talento alguno.

\- Ahhh, pero tú tampoco eres lo que aparentas, "Sasuke-no-me-despeina-ni-un-tifón".

\- Háblame claro, _usurakontachi_.

\- Eres...-**_Naruto comenzó a contar los defectos de su amigo con los dedos_**-pedante, sarcástico, iracundo, vengativo, perfeccionista, grosero, frío, egoísta, burlón, adicto al cigarro y seguiría pero se me han acabado los dedos para seguir contado, _teme_.

\- Y con toda ésa "infinidad" de defectos, las chicas me prefieren.

\- ¿Y de qué te sirve si ninguna de ellas te gusta...?-**_la pelea fue interrumpida por el gruñido del estomago del rubio, quien algo avergonzado, se quedó callado._**

\- ¿No has cenado?

\- No...

\- Te prepararé un maldito ramen, _dobe_-**_dijo mientras se ponía de pie, a lo que claro, fue cuestionado:_**

\- ¿A que se debe tanta amabilidad dattebayo?

\- En vez de cuestionarla, aprovéchala-**_le mencionó sin dejar de caminar._**

\- De acuerdo-ttebayo...-**_Naruto lucía una sonrisa al saberse tan consentido por su amigo. No era cosa de todos los días que Uchiha Sasuke se ofreciera a traerte la cena_**-¡también quiero un vaso de leche dattebayo!

\- ¡¿Quien demonios quiere leche cuando come ramen?!-**_al escuchar el grito en la cocina, le cuestionó molesto. Le había dicho al dobe que aprovechara su amabilidad, ¡no que abusara, maldita sea!_**

\- ¡Si vas a hacer un favor, no cuestiones, Sasuke _teme_!

\- ¡Bien, pero mientras, sigue con el reporte o no alcanzaras a entregarlo mañana!

\- ¡Sip...!

**_Luego de unos minutos, el Uchiha dejó en la mesa el vaso de leche, el recipiente con el ramen y claro, sus respectivos palillos:_**

\- Toma. Ya está listo el ramen-**_dijo antes de sentarse justo a su lado, quedando su espalda recargada en el sillón._**

\- ¡Gracias!-**_tan rápido cómo llegó el moreno, Naruto comenzó a comer ante su vista._**

**_Sasuke, sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa del chaleco. Una vez que lo enciende, decide reanudar la pelea:_**

\- La comida instantánea no es saludable, _dobe_. Y menos para un ninja-**_su amigo le miró, para una vez que pasó el bocado de ramen que tenia en la boca, le devolvió la afrenta: _**

\- Al menos lo es más que fumar una cajetilla de cigarros al día dattebayo...-**_y cada uno continuó con lo suyo, hasta que Sasuke terminó su cigarro. Algo aburrido, inició la charla otra vez:_**

\- He probado tres veces en mi vida el ramen del Ichikaru.

\- Ah, bueno. Es obvio que el ramen del Ichiraku no se compara con el instantáneo, pero no siempre me es posible ir al local-**_dijo sencillamente para luego, dar otro bocado._**

\- Venga de donde venga, no me gusta y punto-**_el moreno observó que su amigo dejó el recipiente del ramen en la mesa, mientras le daba una mirada extraña. Y de un momento a otro, ya se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas._**

\- ¿En verdad...?-**_murmuró a la par de que acercaba sus labios a los de Sasuke, quien permanecía impávido_**-¿no te gusta-ttebayo...?

**_Naruto comenzó a lamerle sugestivamente los labios, logrando después de unos segundos, colarse dentro de la boca de Sasuke. Éste último, sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando su labio superior fue succionado de forma sumamente delirante. E intentando sumergirse más en tan deliciosa sensación, tomó frenéticamente la boca del otro, iniciando una tanda de apasionados besos. _**

**_En el fervor del momento, Sasuke percibió un sabor condimentado y que seguramente era del ramen que tan sólo hacía unos segundos, degustaba el rubio. Y era extraño porque, no le repugnó al paladar. De hecho, casi podría decir, que le agradaba... _**

**_Con la respiración aún entrecortada, se separaron para mirarse y tratar de comprender en la mirada del otro, el porque de sus propias acciones. Una vez más, fue el _kitsune_ quien eliminó la distancia entre ellos, al brindarle un sencillo beso y devolverle una mirada pícara:_**

\- ¿Sigue sin gustarte el ramen...?

\- No juegues con fuego, Naruto-**_le mencionó seriamente._**

**_Dada la descarada pregunta, imaginó que sólo quería hacerse el gracioso, pero con Uchiha Sasuke, no se jugaba y mucho menos, con sus sentimientos. Sí, sus sentimientos. Después de todo los tenia, sobre todo, por ése idiota que estaba sentado en sus piernas y que le arrancó más suspiros de los que su organismo podría soportar._**

**_Él, le quería bastante._**

**_No podía engañarse respecto a sus emociones por Naruto. Por ello, cuando comenzó a besarle, algo en su interior se estremeció dichoso, al menos, hasta que le hizo ésa estúpida pregunta, ya que la sensación mutó en un absurdo vacío..._**

**_\- _**Tú...-**_comenzó a hablarle después de un largo rato en el que solo se dedico a dibujar sus facciones_**-tú eres el culpable de que no encuentre una novia dattebayo...-**_y antes de reccionar, le besó nuevamente, pero de una forma tan cálida y tierna que le estremeció._**

**_Una vez más, Naruto se distanció un poco de él, para mirarle, a lo que Sasuke maldijo. Ya se estaba cansando de los instantes en los que no le besaba, pero ése pensamiento desapareció, al perderse en el intenso brillo de sus ojos azules...no recordaba que le mirase de ésa forma tan apasionada._**

\- Te amo, Sasuke...

**_¡Juraría que su respiración se anuló por completo al escuchar ésa frase!_**

**_Quizás fue por la emoción de saberse amado de la misma manera o porque ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que morirían siendo solamente amigos. No podría saberlo con exactitud, lo único que sabía era, que debía decirle que él sentía lo mismo. No fuera a ser que malinterpretara su silencio, después de todo, era un _dobe_, ¡y un _dobe_, nunca comprende las cosas que suceden a su alrededor! ¡Y para prueba, estaba que había tardado bastante en darse cuenta de que compartían, hasta la razón de su soltería! _**

\- Y-yo...-**_balbuceó, algo cohibido por la intensa mirada azulada del rubio y es que no recordaba que lo observase con tanto detenimiento_**-yo...

**_Y al ver que su boca no colaboraba, dejó de intentarlo, por lo menos, de ésa manera. Lo haría de forma más directa y que no dejaría duda alguna en Naruto. _**

**_Sasuke tomó entre sus manos, el rostro del rubio, acercándole al suyo propio, para besarle lentamente, percibiendo una vez más, el característico sabor del ramen. Ya habiéndose apartado, le brindó una sonrisa divertida: _**

\- Creo que no sería tan malo saborear el ramen todos los días...-**_el semblante del _kitsune_ de iluminó de forma divina, para después, atraparle en un efusivo abrazo._**

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja...!

**_El gesto le indicó al Uchiha que finalmente el _dobe_ entendió a la perfección. Pero el que hubiesen dejado en claro su situación, no era para olvidarse por completo de sus deberes: _**

\- ¡Espera, _dobe_! ¡Tienes trabajo que hacer!

\- ¡No quiero-ttebayo...!-**_hizo berrinche sin dejar de abrazarle._**

\- Si lo terminas...-**_le decía mientras colocaba sus brazos a la altura de la cintura de Naruto, para atraerle aún más a su cuerpo_**-prometo no marcharme...

\- Trato hecho, Sasuke...

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

**_Una vez que terminó su cena, se fumó unos cuantos cigarrillos, esperando que ellos le hicieran pescar un poco de sueño, algo que no ocurrió._**

**_Ya cuando observó que la cajetilla estaba vacía, trató de hacer memoria para recordar cuantos se fumó en el día, obteniendo un número para nada saludable, pero, ¿qué importaba? No había nadie que le reclamara por tan mal hábito._**


End file.
